Дети лейтенанта Кейна
by tinka1976
Summary: Продолжение фика "Рыцарь на хаммере". Эйч, Элина, Рэй и Софи - с такой семейкой не соскучишься.
1. Chapter 1

**Глава 1.**

- Понимаете ли, мистер Кейн… - Томас Бассет, директор школы, замялся и уставился в окно.

Человека, сидящего напротив, он ненавидел глубоко и искренне. Да и вообще вся эта семейка была как бельмо на глазу. В принципе, назвать это семьей было некоторым преувеличением – лейтенант, жена его покойного брата, племянник и приемная дочь. Но суть от этого не менялась – больше всего на свете Томасу хотелось, чтобы никто из этой четверки никогда не переступал порог его школы.

Вчера, когда он обсуждал с Льюисом, как бы половчее выполнить рекомендации совета, тот сочувственно повздыхал и посоветовал надеяться, что на сей раз приедет женщина. Однако надежды на это было мало. Конечно, с женщиной было проще – она сидела, молчала, кивала и уходила. Правда, ничего от этого не менялось, судя по всему, детей никто и не собирался воспитывать, но хотя бы беседа проходила, как полагается, и можно было со спокойной душой докладывать – мол, принял надлежащие меры, вызвал родителей, провел беседу.

До поры до времени. Он прекрасно помнил, как прошлой осенью, обманутый ее спокойствием, он попытался поднадавить, поставить невыполнимые условия, в надежде навсегда избавиться от этого неудобного семейства. Даже слегка повысил голос. Женщина лишь усмехнулась, вскинув на него прищуренные глаза, и молча вышла из кабинета. А на следующий день финансовыми делами школы «вдруг» заинтересовалась налоговая служба. Пришлось срочно идти на попятный. С налоговой службой удалось все уладить, но проблема с неконтролируемыми детьми лейтенанта не разрешилась, а лишь усугубилась, поскольку теперь в случае вызова родителей всегда приезжал он сам.

Разговаривать с лейтенантом было неимоверно тяжело. Томас предпочел бы любого, самого крутого папашу-богатея или бандита – они живут по понятиям, а это означает, что с ними всегда можно договориться. А как договориться с человеком, живущим по закону? Да еще и считающим, что все остальные должны жить так же…

Томас бросил быстрый взгляд на лейтенанта. Непрошибаемо-спокойный, откинулся на спинку кресла, чуть сгорбив широкие плечи в неизменном темном пиджаке, рыжая голова опущена, крутит в руках свои солнцезащитные очки, с которыми, похоже, не расстается. Такой весь обманчиво-мирный и добродушный, тоже всегда слушает молча, кивает… Но Томас уже изучил его манеру, и каждый раз с ужасом ждет, когда лейтенант вдруг поднимет глаза и тихонько так задаст какой-нибудь вопрос… Как правило, очень неудобный вопрос.

Вот как, например, сейчас. В ответ на дежурный вопрос лейтенанта, что случилось на этот раз, Томас минут пятнадцать скорбно-патетически расписывал, как страдает шестиклассник Скотт Льюис, обвиненный Софи Кейн в краже школьного журнала и исправлении оценки в оном. По правилам школы несчастный мальчик должен быть исключен. Вот здесь Томасу пришлось призвать на помощь весь свой актерский талант, поскольку аппелировать к тому факту, что мистер Льюис – один из самых щедрых спонсоров, и именно мысль о потере столь крупного источника финансирования привела совет школы в ужас, пожалуй, не стоило. Так что Томас больше упирал на сострадание к бедному мальчику, к его психологическому состоянию, которое, по правде говоря, он несколько приукрашивал… Кейн слушал, кивал, изучал свои очки. А Бассет все больше внутренне сжимался, гадая, что на сей раз выкинет этот непредсказуемый человек. И дождался.

- Бездоказательно? – поднимая на него глаза и ставя домиком брови, негромко спросил лейтенант. – Софи обвинила его бездоказательно?

Томас внутренне поежился. Если бы! Тогда над девочкой просто посмеялись бы, на чем дело бы и кончилось. Но, наученная горьким опытом, эта малявка на сей раз постаралась…

Кейн все не опускал взгляда, и Томас отчетливо читал в его глазах понимание, что вызов в этот кабинет как раз и означает, что обвинение бездоказательным не было. Он чертыхнулся про себя. Хорошо рассуждать совету, мол, объясните ситуацию и добейтесь, чтобы родители заставили девочку отказаться от обвинения. Как объяснишь вот такому?

- Понимаете ли, мистер Кейн, - Томас нарочно не употреблял в разговоре звание собеседника, подчеркивая, что сейчас он не в статусе стража порядка, а в статусе родителя, сиречь, обывателя. – Доказательства даже слишком убедительные… - он снова сделал паузу, не решаясь высказать требование напрямую и не находя окольных путей для его изложения.

- Вот так? – вскинул брови лейтенант. Склонил голову к плечу, в глазах появился неподдельный интерес. – Что же она смогла предоставить в ваше распоряжение?

- Отпечатки пальцев, - мрачно буркнул Томас, бросая на стол перед ним полиэтиленовый пакет с классным журналом, покрытым слоем какого-то белого вещества, - лейтенант почему-то страдальчески поморщился, увидев это, - и полоской липкой ленты, наклеенной на листок из тетради, с подписью «Скотт Льюис» и тремя отчетливо видимыми отпечатками.

- Мальчик разрешил взять у него отпечатки пальцев? – чуть нахмурясь, спросил Кейн. Томас озадаченно уставился на него, не понимая, к чему этот вопрос.

- Нет, она сняла отпечатки с дверцы его шкафчика, - не дождавшись пояснений, ответил Томас.

Кейн низко опустил голову, не в силах скрыть улыбку. Впрочем, он тут же снова поднял на Томаса такой серьезный и пронизывающий взгляд, будто улыбка Бассету только почудилась.

- И что же вы хотите от меня? – хитро прищурясь, спросил Кейн, и Томас чуть не заскрежетал зубами. Все он прекрасно понял! Так нет бы пойти навстречу, найти компромисс… - Улики были собраны без нарушения закона, - продолжил Кейн, как ни в чем не бывало. – А уж как ими распорядиться – решать вам.

Теперь уже Томас опустил голову, сжимая кулаки в бессильной ярости. Но уже через секунду ослепительно улыбнулся, так, что заныли зубы.

- Разумеется, - подтвердил он. – Однако не могли бы вы, - приторно-вежливо добавил Томас, – попросить своих детей впредь играть в детективов за пределами школы, лейтенант? – в это обращение, не удержавшись, он вложил всю свою ненависть к собеседнику. – Они вас ждут, - демонстративно поднимая трубку телефона, отстраненно продолжил Томас. – А меня ждут дела, - он просто не мог выносить долее присутствие лейтенанта. А тот чуть помедлил, изучающе глядя на директора, сосредоточенно тыкающего в кнопки телефона, будто в кабинете уже нет визитера, неторопливо поднялся и, не прощаясь, вышел, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь. В тот же миг Томас швырнул трубку на рычаг и с отчаянием уставился в угол. И как теперь выкручиваться с Льюисом?

...

Софи сидела на лавочке в коридоре, упираясь ладонями в край и сосредоточенно изучая носки своих сандалий. Надо отдать ей должное, бросаться ему на шею с воплем «Папа!» она перестала в первую же неделю, но сейчас она даже не подняла головы, когда Горацио присел рядом. Рэй сочувственно посмотрел на Софи, потом неуверенно – на Кейна. В общем-то, никакой особой вины он за собой не ощущал, хотя и непосредственно участвовал в «следствии». Ничего противозаконного они не совершили вроде, но ведь дядю вызвали-таки к директору. Софи это ужасно расстроило.

Горацио взглянул на племянника и перевел взгляд на опущенную голову Софи. Придя к выводу, что он не сердится, Рэй облегченно вздохнул и откинулся на спинку скамьи. Зря малявка так волновалась – ничего такого…

- Я тебя огорчила? – покаянно спросила Софи, не отрывая взгляда от носков своих сандалий.

- Хм, - Горацио оперся локтями на колени и низко опустил голову, пытаясь заглянуть девочке в лицо. Вопрос был поставлен очень в духе Софи. «Я уверена, что поступила правильно. Но, если тебя это расстраивает, я готова извиниться», - вот как это переводилось. И что ему делать? Ломать моральные стереотипы ребенка в угоду взрослому политиканству?

- Вы допустили ошибку, - наконец произнес он, заставив Рэя и Софи вскинуть на него изумленные взгляды. – Я готов поверить, что мистер Вулф добровольно поделился с вами магнитным порошком и кисточкой («из полевого набора Делко», - добавил он про себя). Про суперклей все понятно, читать вы умеете, а книги и журналы я запереть не удосужился, - Софи снова потупилась. – Но ваша ошибка в том, - все так же невозмутимо и неторопливо продолжил Горацио. – Что вы затеяли расследование, не обладая соответствующими полномочиями.

- А какие у нас должны быть полномочия? – нахмурилась Софи.

- Вы не состоите на службе и вас, как я понимаю, никто не просил в частном порядке проводить это расследование, - пояснил Горацио.

Вот теперь потупились оба. Разумеется, никто их не просил. Но в головах это уживалось с трудом – они же поступили правильно! Кейн сочувственно смотрел на детей. Он прекрасно понимал, что учителя сами, скорее всего, спровоцировали Софи, во всеуслышание обсуждая произошедшее и выражая негодование из-за «невозможности» найти и наказать виновника. Но подобные «педагогические усилия» в случае с Софи приводили обычно к довольно неожиданным для взрослых результатам.

И, несмотря на то, что обычно расследования актов вандализма или злостного хулиганства (в виде подсовывания дохлой мыши в шкафчик девочки-отличницы) заканчивались всего лишь тем, что Рэй приходил домой с синяком под глазом, - ну не мог же он позволить побить Софи, пусть и неизвестно, кто бы кого побил, но он же мужчина, - дальнейшую деятельность детей на этом поприще следовало пресечь.

- Поэтому я хочу, чтобы вы пообещали проводить расследования только с моего разрешения, - мягко закончил Кейн после паузы.

- Обещаю, - улыбнулась Софи, тут же с облегчением прижимаясь к его боку. Горацио приобнял девочку и требовательно посмотрел на Рэя.

- Конечно, - шмыгнув носом, подтвердил тот.

- Тогда поехали домой, - внезапно подхватывая радостно взвизгнувшую Софи и перекидывая ее через плечо, предложил Горацио.

Рэй облегченно вздохнул, – как бы мягко дядя не проводил такие беседы, все равно лучше, когда все уже позади – подхватил свою сумку и сумку Софи и пошел следом.

- А когда я вырасту и стану криминалисткой, ты возьмешь меня на работу к себе в лабораторию? – едва оказавшись на земле, звонко спросила Софи, беря Горацио за руку.

- Мне кажется, вчера ты еще хотела стать художницей? – улыбнулся Горацио.

- И, когда ты вырастешь, начальником лаборатории уже буду я, - добавил Рэй.

Горацио приостановился, хитро взглянул на племянника и с комичной почтительностью распахнул перед детьми дверь. Рэй слегка смутился, но тут же пожал плечами – а что он такого сказал? – и вышел вслед за Софи, которая, рассмеявшись, вприпрыжку побежала к машине.

...

Домой Элина приехала уже затемно. Встреча с клиентом была назначена вечером, затянулась гораздо дольше, чем она ожидала, на обратном пути спустило колесо и сел мобильный – короче, вечер нельзя было назвать удачным. Правда, договоренности ей удалось достигнуть, но стоило представить, как издергался Горацио… Конечно, он не покажет и виду, он всегда крайне щепетилен во всем, что может выглядеть ущемлением ее прав. А учитывая, что клиент – мужчина, сегодня он вообще не скажет ни слова, ведь это может показаться ревностью. Максимум, что Горацио себе позволит в такой ситуации, - это осторожный разговор завтра утром о том, что теперь она вполне может позволить себе не работать.

Объяснить, что это невозможно, у Элины никак не получалось, ведь для этого нужно было произнести что-то о том, что она не может позволить ему в очередной раз взвалить все на себя и тянуть не только Софи, но и их с Рэем. Элина ничего не могла с собой поделать – ее восприятие было именно таково, их семья состояла из двух половинок: Горацио с Софи и она с Рэем. Может быть, так получалось из-за того, что Софи звала Горацио папой, а Рэй ее мамой. Кейн же этого не признавал.

Войдя в дом, Элина удивилась тишине. Может, никто ее и не ждал? И не волновался? Скинув туфли, она прошла на кухню. Никого. Темно, пусто, чисто. Элина улыбнулась – очень чисто. Похоже, из-за сегодняшнего вызова в школу Софи, заглаживая вину, готовила мужчинам ужин, после чего на кухне пришлось производить генеральную уборку. Она тряхнула головой – разумеется, о том, чтобы наказать девочку, хоть как-то, не шло и речи.

Когда об этом впервые встал вопрос, Горацио сразу сказал: «Хочешь – накажи меня», - и разговор был окончен, как только Элина увидела его глаза. Тогда ей подумалось, что их ждут большие проблемы, потому что она не представляла себе, как воспитать такого ребенка, как Софи, не наказывая. Но все оказалось неожиданно просто.

Волшебную формулу Элина открыла для себя совершенно случайно. Застав однажды полнейший беспорядок в комнате Софи вкупе с полнейшим нежеланием его ликвидировать, она, не рассчитывая ни на какой особый эффект, сказала: «Жаль. Горацио расстроится…». Договорить фразу - «…узнав, какая ты непослушная» - она не успела, пораженная реакцией девочки. Софи кинула на нее быстрый взгляд, насупилась… И через десять минут в комнате был полнейший порядок.

В дальнейшем Элина неоднократно убеждалась, что фраза «Горацио расстроится» действует на Софи куда эффективнее, чем обычно действует фраза «Я тебя накажу», и старалась использовать ее только тогда, когда в этом была реальная необходимость.

Пройдя через такую же темную и пустую гостиную, Элина заглянула в комнату Рэя, убрала лежащий поверх одеяла журнал, выключила свет. Где искать Горацио, было понятно. С недавних пор Софи перестала забираться к нему на руки, просто прижималась сбоку, но привычка засыпать, уткнувшись носом в грудь Горацио, словно в подушку, - осталась. Каждый раз, заставая эту картину, Элина немножко завидовала девочке. Иногда у нее даже мелькала нехорошая мысль, что Горацио приходит сюда каждый вечер именно из-за Софи и только из-за нее, но эта мысль тут же изгонялась как глупая и недостойная.

Книжка, которую они читали, была отложена в сторону, вместо нее рука Горацио сжимала мобильный телефон. Элина вдруг живо представила себе, как он с все возрастающим беспокойством звонил ей через какие-нибудь установленные им для себя промежутки времени, потом вспомнил, что она увидит все эти звонки, едва включит телефон, и перестал звонить, чтобы не выглядеть глупо. Остался вместе с Софи, чтобы не метаться в ожидании по дому, и вот теперь беспокойно хмурится во сне.

Элина прислонилась к притолоке, любуясь спящими. Мало кто видел Горацио таким. Но даже для Элины кое-что оказалось новостью. Как меняется лицо и голос Кейна, когда он общается с детьми, она видела и раньше. А вот другая картина до сих пор стояла у нее перед глазами, хоть и имела место еще в самом начале их совместной жизни. Тогда Софи двумя руками взлохматила волосы Горацио, оглядела результат, довольно кивнула и заявила, что теперь он – лев. Элина замерла в ожидании реакции Кейна, и чуть не упала, когда он без возражений зарычал и по-кошачьи припал к ковру, а затем и прыгнул на Софи, с радостным визгом укрывшуюся от него за креслом.

С тех пор Элина не могла отделаться от мысли, что является хранительницей очень большой тайны. Сама Элина почему-то никогда не решалась включиться, а вот Рэй с удовольствием присоединялся к тому, что творили эти двое. Она же каждый раз, будто впервые, с огромным удивлением наблюдала за беззаботно играющим с детьми Кейном, неизменно поражаясь – неужели это все тот же собранный, деловитый, неприступный Горацио Кейн? Верилось с трудом. Как будто, снимая официальный костюм, Горацио превращался в другого человека.

Забравшись в постель, Элина внезапно ощутила сильнейшее желание разреветься. Казалось бы, все настолько безоблачно счастливо, но… Ни разу, ни единого разу она не позволила себе разбудить Горацио, когда он засыпал в комнате Софи. Почему? Элина и сама не могла бы объяснить толком, но она ложилась спать одна и частенько плакала при этом. Нет, она не сомневалась в его любви, но… В такие моменты она ревновала, и злилась на себя за эту ревность, ведь она ревновала к ребенку, к обездоленному судьбой ребенку… Но и чувствовать себя второй было невыносимо. Даже после ребенка. На первом месте была она. Принцесса Софи.

Возможно, если бы Горацио хоть раз застал ее в такой момент… Но этого не происходило. Возможно, если бы она согласилась на его предложение тогда… Но Элина поддалась невнятному порыву чувств и решительно заявила, что это необязательно для того, чтобы жить в ее доме вместе с Софи, что все слишком быстро, и что она должна разобраться в себе… Горацио тогда очень долго смотрел на нее. Очень. Потом опустил глаза, и тихо сказал, что все будет так, как она захочет.

Занятая этими горькими мыслями и воспоминаниями, Элина и думать забыла о том, что легла спать и не включила сигнализацию – ведь это всегда делал Горацио. Пришедшим через десять минут незваным гостям в черных масках ее забывчивость была очень кстати.


	2. Chapter 2

**Глава 2.**

Прикосновение к ее плечу было таким нежным, что Элина улыбнулась сквозь сон, зная, что сейчас Горацио осторожно отведет ее волосы и легонько коснется губами шеи, проверяя, насколько крепко она спит. Но в ту же секунду ее глаза широко раскрылись, а из груди вырвался отчаянный вскрик, тут же задушенный широкой мужской ладонью, сразу переставшей быть нежной, - каким-то шестым чувством Элина вдруг поняла, что это не Горацио. Она рванулась под тяжестью навалившегося тела, впиваясь зубами в ладонь, зажимающую ей рот, но налетчики действовали очень быстро – моментально скрутили ей руки липкой лентой, а оставшимся куском залепили рот.

- Горячая какая, - хохотнул укушенный налетчик, и то, с каким удовлетворением он встретил попытку сопротивления, напугало Элину куда больше, чем если б он ударил ее за это. – Что ж твой лейтенант тебя одну-то по ночам оставляет, киска? – продолжил налетчик, проводя рукой по ее волосам и продолжая прижимать ее к кровати своим весом.

Под радостный гогот остальных налетчиков Элина рванулась, пытаясь извернуться и ударить коленом в пах навалившегося на нее мужчину. Ее слабое движение совершенно неожиданно привело к великолепным результатам – налетчика просто снесло с нее, будто кленовый листок мощным порывом ветра. Элина изумленно проводила взглядом кубарем слетевшего с кровати и со всего маху врезавшегося в стену мужчину, но эта тайна тут же получила свое объяснение, поскольку за спиной налетчика она разглядела бешеные глаза Горацио, который, не теряя времени на слова, со всей силы ударил снизу в челюсть второго и, с разворота, локтем в нос третьего налетчика.

Но не успела Элина облегченно выдохнуть, как ситуация снова поменялась. На пороге, откуда ни возьмись, показался четвертый бандит, который тоже не стал тратить время на разговоры, а молча прыгнул со спины на Горацио, сбивая его с ног и выкручивая руку за спину. Мужчины покатились по полу, и Элине на секунду показалось, что Горацио справится и с этим человеком, но тут к налетчику присоединились остальные трое. Несмотря на это, драка продолжалась еще несколько минут, но итог ее был неутешителен. Как раз когда Элина сорвала ленту со своего рта и, не сумев зубами освободить руки, собиралась, тем не менее, бросится в драку, чтобы немного сравнять силы, налетчики вдруг расступились, открыв ее глазам безрадостную картину, – Горацио распластали по полу, заведя его руки за ножку кресла и сковав их наручниками, а один из налетчиков вцепившись в горло и придавив грудь Кейна коленом, прижимал к его виску пистолет. Заметив, что Элина практически освободилась, укушенный ею мужчина мгновенно оказался рядом, ухватив за волосы и демонстративно помахав перед носом стволом своего пистолета. Она невольно вскрикнула, и Горацио снова рванулся, чуть не сбросив с себя налетчика, который замахнулся было, намереваясь ударить его пистолетом наотмашь по лицу, и скривился от отчаянного, пронзительного вопля Элины, опуская руку.

- Заткнись, - презрительно поморщившись, бросил он. – Я думаю, на сегодня хватит, лейтенант? – поинтересовался налетчик, сильнее надавливая коленом на грудь Кейна. – Это всего лишь предупреждение, понял? Брось это дело, - он сделал многозначительную паузу, ткнув стволом пистолета Горацио в зубы. – И учти, второго предупреждения не будет.

Он кивнул головой на дверь и налетчики один за другим покинули комнату.

- Сейчас, сейчас, - Элина торопливо шарила в ящике тумбочки, пытаясь найти ключ от наручников, но Горацио решил проблему по-своему. Закинув ноги за голову, он поддел кресло, переворачивая его, и протащил под ножкой скованные руки.

- Ты цела? – тяжело дыша, спросил он Элину, перехватывая ее руки и в два приема, помогая себе зубами, освобождая их от липкой ленты.

У Элины тут же затряслись губы, и ей пришлось глубоко вздохнуть, чтобы не удариться в истерику. Сказать она ничего не смогла, лишь кивнула. Горацио внимательно взглянул ей в глаза, быстро поцеловал – от поцелуя у нее во рту остался привкус крови из-за его разбитой губы – и, выхватив из ящика пистолет, кинулся на улицу.

- Побудь с мамой, - бросил он столкнувшемуся с ним на пороге Рэю.

Как ни мала была задержка, но, выбежав на улицу, Горацио успел увидеть только быстро удаляющиеся габаритные огни отъезжающей машины. Сделав несколько выстрелов вслед, он вернулся в дом.

- Как вы? – спросил он, входя в спальню, но Элина лишь сделала знак рукой, мол, не мешай, и продолжила разговор по телефону. Прислушавшись, Горацио понял, что она говорит с Триппом, и одобрительно кивнул, устало опускаясь на край кровати.

- Все нормально, - ответил за нее Рэй, неумело тыкая ключом в замок наручников.

- У меня в пиджаке есть другой ключ, - видя, что открыть замок не получается, подсказал Горацио. Этот ключ подошел.

- Они будут через десять минут, - зябко поежившись, подвела итог Элина, закончив разговор по телефону.

- Нам лучше подождать в другой комнате, - накидывая на ее плечи свою рубашку, которая первая подвернулась под руку, сказал Горацио. – Здесь пока не надо ничего не трогать, - привлекая Элину к себе, продолжил он, адресуясь к попытавшемуся поставить на место перевернутое кресло Рэю.

- Конечно, - смущенно пробормотал Рэй.

- Идем в гостиную, там они не побывали, кажется, - погладив Элину по плечам, предложил Горацио. – Подождем там.

Внезапно Элина почувствовала, как он вздрогнул. Она быстро взглянула Горацио в лицо, опасаясь, что ему внезапно стало плохо из-за какой-нибудь травмы, не замеченной в горячке драки.

- А где Софи? – его взгляд лихорадочно метнулся по комнате, и Элина похолодела. Неужели… Она побежала вслед за Горацио, кинувшимся в комнату девочки. Пусто.

- Софи! – выкрикивал он, осматривая остальные комнаты, и Элину мороз пробирал по коже от отчаяния, слышавшегося в его голосе. «Как же так!» - чуть не со слезами думала она. – «Ведь они сказали, что это лишь предупреждение! Зачем было забирать ребенка?»

- Софи! – у Горацио сорвался голос и подкосились ноги. Рэй кинулся к нему, пытаясь поддержать, но Горацио устоял на ногах сам, отстранил Рэя и, пошатываясь, двинулся на улицу. Элина дернулась было за ним, но передумала. Чуть позже, не сейчас. При ней он не станет плакать, а если сдерживать все в себе, можно просто надорвать сердце.

Горацио смотрел в небо, но не видел его. Сквозь застилающие глаза слезы он видел мягкие рыжеватые кудряшки и огромные испуганные глаза маленькой принцессы, на чей замок снова напали враги. Как тогда, когда они познакомились. Снова… Как тогда… Слезы резко высохли и Горацио бегом кинулся в комнату Софи. Затаив дыхание, он осторожно, мысленно взмолившись о том, чтобы его догадка оказалась верной, открыл дверцу шкафа, и обессиленно опустился на колени. Софи забилась в самый дальний угол, крепко зажмурившись и закрыв руками уши.

Элина и Рэй, услышав хлопок двери, пришли буквально через минуту. Рэй сразу же шумно выдохнул и радостно заулыбался, увидев, что Софи невредима. А у Элины к радости примешивалась легкая тревога за душевное состояние Горацио. Он сидел прямо там, в стенном шкафу, где пряталась Софи, крепко обнимая прижавшуюся к нему девочку, уткнувшись губами в ее макушку и глядя куда-то в сторону страшным неподвижным взглядом. На приход Элины и Рэя Горацио вообще никак не отреагировал.

Элина никак не могла сообразить, стоит ли сейчас его трогать, когда Софи вдруг, будто что-то почувствовав, подняла голову, заглянула Горацио в глаза и легонько погладила кончиками пальцев еле приметный шрам на его виске. Кейн вздрогнул и будто очнулся. Софи снова прижалась к нему, а Горацио поднял глаза на Элину и Рэя. Взгляд был виноватый, но Элина наконец-то смогла тоже облегченно вздохнуть, потому что пугающая неподвижность из его взгляда исчезла.

...

Эрик остановил машину и осторожно глянул на Келли, пытаясь определить, в каком она настроении. С одной стороны, он прекрасно знал ее, как коллегу, а порой и начальницу, без слов понимая, что от него требуется в данный момент, а порой даже угадывая, что она скажет в следующую секунду. С другой стороны, Келли до сих пор оставалась для него загадкой. Они встречались уже два года, но жили каждый в своей квартире, в стенах лаборатории не было позволено ничего, кроме взглядов. Согласится ли Келли сегодня поехать куда-то поужинать или предпочтет прогулку по морскому берегу вдали ото всех, будет ли озорной и веселой или задумчивой и слегка меланхоличной – этого Эрик никак не мог научиться угадывать. И постоянно казнил себя за это непонимание, ежечасно ожидая, что Келли встретит другого человека, который будет понимать ее куда лучше, чем он…

Эрик никогда не осмеливался завести разговор на эту тему. А Келли, замечая порой тень неуверенности в его глазах, не знала, как объяснить ему то, что сама поняла не так давно. Да, Эрик был другой, он часто делал или говорил что-то, идущее вразрез с ее пожеланиями и убеждениями. Да, он зачастую искренне не понимал ее мотивов, реже – неправильно истолковывал ее состояние. Но все это было абсолютно неважно, потому что он был небезразличен к ней, к ее мыслям, к ее настроению, к ее пожеланиям. Да, вполне возможно, что найдется такой, кто будет угадывать все ее мысли и самые потаенные чувства, но Келли было куда важнее само стремление Эрика к взаимопониманию, к тому, чтобы доставить ей радость. Как это объяснить ему – она не представляла.

- Зайдешь? – осторожно спросил Эрик, видя, что она не торопится прощаться.

- Нет, - спокойно ответила Келли, но в голосе скользнула потаенная нотка игривости, да и брови приподнялись, будто в ожидании продолжения.

- Почему? – еще осторожнее спросил уловивший все это Эрик.

- Ты меня не приглашал, - в упор взглянула на него Келли, пряча улыбку.

- Только что пригласил, - округляя глаза и изо всех сил стараясь не улыбаться, возразил Эрик.

- Значит, плохо пригласил, - опуская ресницы, чуть пожала плечами Келли.

- Я могу попробовать еще раз? – прикладывая колоссальные усилия, чтобы вместо довольной улыбки изобразить покаянную физиономию, осведомился Эрик.

- Попробуй, - поддразнила Келли.

Эрик взял ее ладонь и осторожно, будто она могла растаять от неосторожного прикосновения или чрезмерно горячего дыхания, прижал к губам, просительно подняв глаза на Келли. Келли на секунду приняла вид высокомерной принцессы, затем светло улыбнулась, склонив голову к плечу.

Однако вердикт так и остался неоглашенным – у обоих одновременно затрезвонили мобильные телефоны.

- Заводи, - резко сказала Келли, быстро пробежав глазами сообщение.

- Вооруженное нападение, - недовольно пробормотал Эрик, подчиняясь. – Вообще-то смена не наша.

- Эрик, - практически прикрикнула на него Келли, и он только теперь обратил внимание, что она сильно взволнована и даже слегка побледнела. – Ты не узнал адрес? – видя его недоумение, нахмурилась она. – Это дом Элины Салас.

Дальнейшие пояснения не потребовались – Эрик сжал зубы и утопил педаль акселератора в пол.

- Все живы, - с ходу успокоил встретивший их на улице Трипп. – Дети и Элина целы, небольшой нервный стресс у Элины, сильный шок у девочки. Горацио слегка потрепали, насколько серьезно, будет известно утром.

- То есть как это? – удивилась Келли. – Его осмотрел врач?

- А вот так, - упер руки в бока Трипп. – Пока нет такой возможности. Сейчас сама все увидишь, - приглашающе кивая в сторону входной двери, добавил он. – Займись-ка следами машины, - остановил Фрэнк двинувшегося за ними Эрика. – Чем меньше в доме сейчас посторонних мужчин, тем лучше для малышки.

- Понятно, - кивнул Эрик, хмурясь. Конечно, не такой уж он для Софи посторонний, больше всех с ней они с Келли занимаются, когда Горацио приводит девочку с собой в лабораторию. Но сейчас вообще, чем меньше в доме людей, тем лучше.

Пройдя в гостиную, Келли сразу поняла слова Триппа о том, что сейчас возможности осмотреть Кейна нет. Он сидел в кресле вместе с Софи. Девочка прижалась к нему всем телом, как обезьянка, обхватив ногами и руками и положив голову на плечо, настороженно взирая на окружающих. Как только поблизости раздавались шаги, рука, обнимающая Горацио за шею, судорожно сжималась, мертвой хваткой вцепляясь в ворот футболки, и становилось понятно, что оторвать девочку можно лишь с помощью лома.

- Как вы? – кивнула Келли забравшейся на диван с ногами Элине.

- Нормально, насколько это возможно, - пожала плечами Элина. Рэй подтверждающе кивнул.

- Вы имели контакт с нападавшими? – осторожно спросила Келли, ставя криминалистический чемоданчик на стол.

- Минимальный, - поморщилась Элина. – Липкая лента на полу спальни, моя одежда, - она указала на бумажный пакет, лежащий на столе. – Горацио более плотно с ними контактировал, - Элина кинула обеспокоенный взгляд в сторону Кейна.

- Вижу, - кивнула Келли, подразумевая разбитую губу и ободранные костяшки пальцев на правой руке. – Сколько было нападавших? – чуть громче спросила она, адресуясь и к Горацио. Ее начинало беспокоить его молчание. Элину, судя по всему, это беспокоило тоже.

- Четверо, - наконец ответила Элина, видя, что Кейн будто и не слышал вопроса.

Горацио сидел, прижавшись щекой к волосам девочки, ласково поглаживая Софи по спине, когда она вцеплялась в ворот футболки, и глядел куда-то в сторону. Создавалось впечатление, что он вообще еще не заметил Келли. «Кажется, шок не только у девочки», - вздохнула про себя Келли, направляясь в их сторону.

- Привет, - улыбнулась она, присаживаясь рядом с креслом на корточки, чтобы заглянуть в глаза Софи. – Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Софи внимательно посмотрела на Келли, даже вдохнула чуть глубже, будто собираясь что-то ответить, но, видимо, передумала и отвернулась, утыкаясь лицом в шею Горацио. Келли огорченно нахмурилась. Похоже, девочка опять, как и в прошлый раз, не будет какое-то время разговаривать ни с кем, кроме Горацио.

Движение Софи будто разбудило Кейна. Он прижался губами к ее лбу и поднял голову, встретившись взглядом с Келли.

- Привет, - осторожно сказала она.

- Привет, - наконец-то заговорил Горацио, и Келли спиной ощутила волну облегчения, испытанного Элиной.

- Неплохо бы тебе показаться врачу, - глядя, как облизнул разбитую губу и поморщился, добавила Келли.

- Не сейчас, - слегка нахмурился Кейн. – Лучше займись уликами.

- Слушаюсь, босс! – подняла брови Келли, с облегчением замечая слабую улыбку на лице Горацио.

- Другую, - попросила она, осторожно проведя ватной палочкой вокруг костяшек на правой руке, но Горацио покачал головой.

- Нет, теперь из-под ногтей, - пояснил Кейн. – Я царапался, как пятилетняя девчонка, - с ехидной усмешкой добавил он.

- Я никому не скажу, - заговорщицким тоном пообещала Келли, радуясь, что Горацио быстро приходит в себя. – Что-то еще? – спросила она, убирая свернутые бумажки с частицами кожи из-под его ногтей в пакетики.

- Да, отпечаток дула вот здесь, - Горацио тронул висок рукой.

- Сейчас принесу насадку, - понятливо кивнула Келли. Когда этот отпечаток проявится в виде синяка, он будет уже размытым.

- Ты стрелял в машину? – спросила она, закончив фотографировать. – Эрик нашел гильзы.

- Да, - кивнул Горацио. – Четыре… Нет, пять раз.

- Успел что-то разглядеть? – прищурившись, спросила Келли.

- Кажется, внедорожник, темный, - он зажмурился, пытаясь вспомнить. – Номера Флориды, пять четыре… или семь…

- Ничего, не надо, - успокоила его Келли.

- Келли, я сейчас ненадежный свидетель, - поморщился Горацио. – У меня все путается…

- Я знаю, - спокойно подтвердила Келли.

- Знаешь? – немного растерянно переспросил Кейн, склоняя голову к плечу.

- Да, - Келли успокаивающе положила руку ему на плечо. – Эрик нашел восемь гильз, Горацио. У тебя шок, - мягко добавила она, покосившись на тяжело вздохнувшую позади Элину. – Завтра, а точнее сегодня, - поправилась Келли, взглянув на часы. – Покажись врачу и отдохни.

- Слушаюсь, босс, - передразнил Горацио, но по глазам Келли видела, что он угнетен собственной ошибкой и понимает, что она права.

...

Уже под утро Горацио вернулся в спальню. Софи, наконец, заснула и позволила спустить себя с рук. Он осторожно присел на край кровати и полуобернулся к Элине, пытаясь понять, спит ли она.

- Пожалуйста, прости меня, - произнес Горацио некоторое время спустя, непонятно как догадавшись, что она не спит, хотя Элина лежала спиной и дыхание ее было ровным.

Элина развернулась на спину и внимательно посмотрела ему в глаза. За что он просит прощения? Потом она приподнялась, протянула руку и очень осторожно, кончиками пальцев тронула шрам на его виске. В предрассветных сумерках его и вовсе не было видно, но Элина-то знала, что он там есть. Лицо Горацио дрогнуло.

- Или я лезу не в свое? – прищурившись, глуховато спросила Элина.

- Что ты говоришь? Почему это не твое? – ловя ее руку и поднося к губам, удивился Горацио.

- Может быть, это позволено лишь принцессе? Или я неправильно поняла значение этого жеста, - пожав плечами, пояснила Элина, отбирая у него руку.

- Не нужно думать о плохом, единственное, что сейчас важно, - это то, что мы живы и мы вместе, - на автомате перевел Горацио. – Элина, - он опустил глаза и замялся. – Я дал тебе повод так думать?

Элина опустила глаза, водя рукой по простыне.

- Я… - Горацио потянулся к ней, отводя волосы от ее лица и пытаясь заглянуть в глаза. – Элина, я не могу и не хочу выбирать, кого из вас люблю сильнее, - его брови сдвинулись, и в голосе Элина услышала неприкрытое страдание. Боже мой, что же она делает?! – Если я позволил тебе усомниться, прости, - продолжал тем временем Горацио. – И… Я постараюсь доказать тебе, что…

Договорить он не смог, потому что Элина неожиданно потянула его за руку, лишая опоры и мягко заваливая на спину. Сама она, перекатившись, осторожно оперлась локтями ему на грудь, поставив подбородок на кулаки. Так, как это всегда делала Софи. И, так же как и с Софи, Горацио послушно замер, раскинув руки, демонстрируя, что повержен охотницей, и лишь внимательно вглядываясь в мерцающие в полумраке глаза Элины.

Тогда, немного с опаской, она протянула руку, растрепала его волосы, делая их похожими на гриву, и снова взглянула на его лицо, ожидая реакции. Горацио улыбался.

- Значит, ты наш лев? – шепнула Элина, прижимаясь к нему.

Вместо ответа Горацио бархатисто рыкнул и легонько куснул ее за мочку уха.

...

Давно уже рассвело, когда Элина наконец заснула, положив голову ему на плечо. Горацио уснуть не мог. Мысли пихались в голове, вытесняя одна другую. Неужели Элина все это время ощущала себя обездоленной, а он этого не заметил? Как ему защитить их, ведь эта ночь наглядно показала, насколько он бессилен это сделать? Что за дело требуют бросить, подскажут ли это личности нападавших, удастся ли их установить?

Внезапно Горацио похолодел, ощутив, что за дверью кто-то стоит, прислушиваясь. Но, прежде чем он успел что-то предпринять, дверь открылась, пропуская Софи. Девочка переминалась босыми ногами, не решаясь подойти, кидая вопросительные и виноватые взгляды исподлобья, пока Горацио не кивнул, приглашающе хлопнув рукой по кровати.

Уже через минуту, когда прижавшаяся к его боку девочка мирно засопела, он тронул губами волосы Элины, погладил кудряшки Софи, и ощутил, как его собственные глаза наконец-то закрываются, подводя черту под этой невыносимо длинной ночью.


	3. Chapter 3

**Глава 3.**

- Валера? – лейтенант склонил голову набок, вопросительно глядя на девушку.

- Я уже определила профиль ДНК, - быстро ответила Максин, с трудом отводя взгляд от кровоподтека на лице Кейна. – Четверо мужчин…

- Все четверо? – удивился лейтенант.

- Нет, - смущенно улыбнулась Валера, - один из образцов крови, взятых с рук – ваш, - пояснила она.

- Понятно, - улыбнулся Горацио, опуская голову. – Остальные?

- По второму профилю ДНК, полученному из крови, в наших базах ничего нет, - продолжила Валера, - остальные еще не проверила.

- Хорошо, - кивнул Горацио. – Держи меня в курсе.

- Сэр, - нерешительно окликнула его Максин, когда он уже направился к двери.

- Да? – разворачиваясь вполоборота, поднял брови лейтенант.

- Я рада, что с вами и вашей семьей все в порядке, - чуть замявшись, все же быстро сказала Валера, тут же утыкаясь в свои бумаги.

- Я тоже, - кивнул Горацио, слегка улыбнувшись смущению девушки. – Я тоже. Спасибо.

Поняв, что лейтенант не счел это неуместным вмешательством в его семейные дела, Валера осмелилась взглянуть на него, неловко улыбнулась и снова опустила голову к своим бумагам.

...

- Что-то нашел? – спросил Кейн, останавливаясь за спиной Эрика Делко.

- Это действительно внедорожник, Хонда, - быстро оборачиваясь и снова утыкаясь в монитор, сказал Эрик. – Я проверяю все машины, зарегистрированные во Флориде, - сказав это, он тут же пожалел о своих словах, потому что их вполне можно было воспринять как сетование на шоковое состояние лейтенанта, не позволившее ему запомнить что-либо, что сузило бы круг поиска.

- Исключи машины светлых цветов и выбери те, в номере которых присутствуют цифры пять и семь и буква W, - глядя на большой экран, где мелькали просматриваемые Делко данные, негромко произнес Кейн.

Эрик открыл было рот, чтобы переспросить, уверен ли он, но тут же закрыл. Это же Горацио. Не был бы уверен – не стал бы говорить.

- Пять, семь, W, светлые убрать, - повторил он, вводя данные. – Посмотрим.

Теперь дело пошло быстрее. Уже через несколько минут в списке осталась всего одна машина.

- Внедорожник, Хонда, цвет черный, номерной знак… Так, принадлежит Маргарет Эндрюс, 76 лет, - Горацио высоко поднял брови. Эрик рассеянно почесал в затылке, оглядываясь на шефа. – Проживает в Майами.

- Адрес? – спросил Кейн, глядя на большой экран. – Что ж, прокатимся… - оборачиваясь к двери, подвел итог он, когда Эрик вывел на экран адрес.

- Да, только прокатимся мы с Эриком, - невозмутимо заявила стоящая в дверях Келли.

Горацио хмыкнул и опустил голову, услышав ее непререкаемо-командный тон.

- Эйч, тебя допустили к работе? – нахмурился Эрик. – Ты вообще был в больнице?

- Все в порядке, Эрик, - успокаивающим тоном заверил Горацио, искоса глянув на него. – Синяки и ссадины, ничего более, - он тронул начавший проявляться кровоподтек на виске.

- А также подозрение на ушибы внутренних органов, в связи с чем тебе настоятельно рекомендовали полежать денек-другой, - приподняв бровь и скрестив на груди руки, добавила Келли. – Я звонила в больницу.

- Это бездоказательные подозрения, - хитро прищурился Кейн, становясь вполоборота к Келли.

- Эйч, мы справимся, - успокоил Эрик, подходя и останавливаясь рядом с Келли. – Поезжай домой.

- Мы будем держать тебя в курсе, - улыбаясь, пообещала Келли.

Кейн снизу вверх взглянул на подчиненных и усмехнулся, а затем, вздохнув, поднял руки, признавая капитуляцию.

...

Горацио остановился на пороге, сняв пиджак и перекинув его через плечо, прислонился щекой к косяку двери и некоторое время просто молча наблюдал. Уставший после тренировки Рэй сразу отправился в свою комнату, а Элина с Софи пока не заметили его присутствия – они были заняты.

Софи с ужасно сосредоточенным лицом что-то рисовала, лежа на животе посреди комнаты и раскидав карандаши по всему ковру вокруг себя. Горацио всегда поражало, как девочка ориентируется в кажущемся беспорядке, не глядя протягивая руку и выбирая нужный ей карандаш. Видимо, для Софи это был отнюдь не беспорядок, а какая-то только ей понятная система.

Взглянув на ее рисунок, он улыбнулся – невероятное смешение красок, нет и намека на те жутковато-темные тона, которые преобладали в художествах девочки в первый месяц после смерти родителей. Значит, шок был не таким уж сильным в этот раз, и уже практически прошел.

Элина сидела на диване, подобрав под себя ноги и обложившись какими-то бумагами и книгами. Какие бы аргументы Горацио не приводил, убеждая Элину, что за его столом ей будет гораздо удобнее, а дома днем его практически не бывает, ответ был один – ты работаешь как тебе удобно, а я – как удобно мне. В конце концов Горацио смирился, хотя и испытывал желание начать этот разговор заново каждый раз, когда заставал Элину за работой в гостиной.

- Привет, - сказал он, проходя в комнату. Присел на сдвинутые подлокотники дивана и кресла, обнимая Элину за плечи. – Интересная работа?

- Очень! – усмехнулась она, откидывая голову и подставляя щеку для поцелуя. – Фамильный склеп, подземелья, потайные ходы, сокровища… - придавая голосу таинственности, саркастично перечислила Элина, когда ей удалось оторваться от Кейна, которого подставленная щека почему-то не устроила, и быстро глянула в сторону Софи, которая разве что носом не ткнулась в лист, изображая неподдельную увлеченность рисованием, - вроде как и вообще она никого вокруг не замечает, и никто только что с довольной улыбкой и хитрющими глазами не оборачивался.

- С каких это пор ты занимаешься подобными вещами? – удивился Горацио, заглядывая в разложенные бумаги. – Я думал, этим занимаются археологи, историки, но никак не частные детективы.

- Я тоже пыталась объяснить это мистеру Борхесу, но безуспешно, - пожала плечами Элина. – Он предложил довольно приличный гонорар, и если он хочет, чтобы этим занимался частный детектив, почему бы и нет? Мне и самой интересно, - быстро добавила она, услышав вырвавшийся у Горацио вздох и опережая слова о том, что она не должна браться за работу лишь потому, что за это много платят.

- Интересно, - повторил Горацио, задумчиво разглядывая какую-то бумагу. – Интересно…

- А еще мне интересно, как ты себя чувствуешь? – заметив этот взгляд, спросила Элина.

- Все нормально, просто синяки и ссадины, - явно думая о чем-то другом, проговорил он, перегибаясь через Элину и сдвигая в сторону книжку, мешающую ему что-то рассмотреть.

- А также подозрение на ушибы внутренних органов, в связи с чем тебе настоятельно рекомендовали полежать денек-другой, - подделываясь под его тон, продолжила Элина. – Я звонила в больницу.

Горацио хмыкнул, приподняв бровь и отрываясь от бумаг. «Где-то я это уже слышал», - говорил его ехидный взгляд.

- Если хочешь, я полежу вместе с тобой, - подала голос Софи.

- Разумеется, хочу, - улыбнулся Горацио. – Я знал, что вы не оставите меня в беде, ваше высочество, - шутливо-возвышенным тоном добавил он, обнимая тут же подбежавшую к нему девочку.

- Мультфильмы про рыцарей, принцесс и драконов? – спросила Элина, собирая бумаги.

- Ага, - радостно кивнула Софи, заталкивая диск в видеомагнитофон.

- Может, посмотришь с нами? – неожиданно предложил Горацио. – Это интересно, - слегка улыбнувшись, добавил он.

Элина внимательно взглянула ему в глаза. Она не любила мультфильмы, и Горацио это знал. На какое-то мгновение, видимо, когда ему показалось, что Элина не согласится, его глаза стали такими беспомощными, что она, вздохнув, отложила свои бумаги и присела рядом. Софи, повозившись немного, уже устроилась на коленях Горацио и включила воспроизведение. Элина осторожно прижалась к его плечу, подбирая под себя ноги. Горацио чуть развернулся, обнимая ее и утыкаясь лицом в волосы. И у Элины перехватило дыхание. Господи, какая же она глупая! Конечно, вовсе не физический покой сейчас важнее, а вот это. Чувствовать рядом ее и Софи – самое лучшее лекарство от перенесенного стресса. Элина откинула голову назад, заглядывая Горацио в лицо. Оно было удивительно детским, нежным, трогательным. Кейн смущенно улыбнулся, будто извиняясь за то, что он позволил себе так расслабиться, и легонько поцеловал ее.

На экране телевизора ревели драконы, бряцали мечами отважные рыцари, и махала белоснежным платочком из зарешеченного окна высокой башни заточенная там принцесса. А Горацио и Элина просто сидели, обнявшись, чувствуя тепло друг друга, и ужас минувшей ночи отступал куда-то далеко-далеко.

...

- Миссис Эндрюс, где ваша машина? – терпеливо переспросила Келли.

В этот раз старушка расслышала.

- Моя машина, - забормотала она, качая головой и торопливо шаркая к воротам гаража. – Моя. Моя машина.

- А что, машина не ваша? – громко спросил Эрик, уловив нескрываемый сарказм, с которым миссис Эндрюс выделяла слово «моя».

Женщина повернулась и смерила Эрика таким взглядом, что он весь сжался. Почему-то при общении с этой женщиной все они, даже Трипп, чувствовали себя школьниками. А в данном случае Делко чувствовал себя провинившимся школьником, которого сейчас хорошенько отчитают перед всем классом. Но миссис Эндрюс промолчала. Поджав губы и махнув рукой, она открыла дверцу гаража, предъявляя криминалистам шикарный черный внедорожник, действительно никак не вязавшийся с пожилой женщиной.

- Миссис Эндрюс, когда вы ездили на нем в последний раз? – упирая руки в бока, спросил Трипп.

- Никогда, - отрезала старушка.

Криминалисты переглянулись. Дырки в заднем стекле и багажнике красноречиво свидетельствовали о том, что именно этот внедорожник был вчера у дома Элины.

- А кто на нем, в таком случае, ездит? – нахмурился Трипп. – Кто на нем ездит? – громко повторил он, поняв, что старушка опять не расслышала вопроса.

- Спросите у Чарли, - недовольно ответила она.

- Какого Чарли? – торопливо переспросила Келли, видя, что Фрэнк начинает кипятиться.

- Чарли Эндрюс, мой внук, - с явным осуждением умственных способностей Келли ответила миссис Эндрюс.

- Э-э, миссис Эндрюс, мы должны осмотреть машину, - крикнула Келли, так как старушка повернулась и решительно направилась к входной двери.

- Делайте, что хотите, - презрительно ответила миссис Эндрюс и захлопнула за собой дверь.

Криминалисты снова переглянулись. Внедорожник был перед ними, и они приступили к осмотру.

- Что ж, - пожал плечами Фрэнк, осмотрев автомобиль сзади. – Не такой уж, видимо, и сильный был шок. Семь попаданий из восьми.

- Восемь из восьми, - поправила Келли, указывая на разбитое зеркало заднего вида. – Никто и не спорит, что Горацио – хороший стрелок. Но он не смог вспомнить, сколько раз выстрелил.

Фрэнк снова пожал плечами, а Эрик тяжело вздохнул, признавая, что это серьезный показатель. Просто в голове не уживалось – Кейн и шок. Эти понятия казались несовместимыми.

- Жвачка на спинке переднего сиденья, - проинформировала Келли.

- Кажется, они даже и не думали заметать следы, - помотал головой Эрик, вытаскивая из-под пассажирского сиденья пистолет.

- И меня это начинает беспокоить, - нахмурился Фрэнк. – Что-то не похоже на тщательно спланированное нападение. Кто так угрожает? Оставили после себя целый воз улик…

- Вот найдем нападавших, тогда и узнаем, - приподняла бровь Келли. – Машину нужно забрать в наш гараж.

- Да, - согласился Фрэнк. – Да и потом, малышку они сильно напугали…

«Да и Горацио тоже», - добавила про себя Келли. – «Так что, можно считать, своей цели они достигли».

- Но на серьезных людей непохоже, - продолжал гнуть свое Фрэнк.

- И слава Богу, - отрезала Келли.

...

На серьезных людей Чарли Эндрюс сотоварищи действительно похожи не были. Так, мелкие бандиты. При виде входящего в комнату для допросов Кейна лица всех четверых отражали страх, ненависть и застывали в гордом презрении. Улик против них было предостаточно, но ситуацию это нисколько не проясняло. На вопрос о том, какое дело лейтенанту следует бросить, все четверо с поразительным единодушием ответили: «А то ты сам не знаешь!». Трипп лишь хмыкал, а лейтенант был озадачен. Похоже, парни всерьез предполагали, что у Кейна лишь одно дело – их. Это было довольно странно, потому что они не были не то что подозреваемыми – даже и не мелькали ни в одном из дел, которые в данный момент расследовала команда Кейна. Криминальная история до сих пор числилась лишь за одним из налетчиков.

- Эйч, - остановил его в коридоре Эрик Делко. – Взгляни-ка. Я делал тест на следы пороха, погляди-ка, что еще обнаружилось на руках этой четверки.

- Метамфитамин, - взглянув на распечатку, задумчиво протянул Горацио. – Но у них нет симптомов, Эрик, - добавил он тут же.

- Значит, это распространители, - нахмурился Эрик.

- Да, но почему они полагают, что их делом занимаемся мы? – поднял брови Горацио. – Нужно связаться с отделом по борьбе с наркотиками…

- Не нужно, - перебил его подошедший Трипп. – Они сами вышли с нами на связь, обвиняя в срыве операции из-за того, что мы задержали этих парней. Видите ли, они работают на какого-то крупного босса и отдел по работе с наркотиками давно приглядывал за этими парнями, рассчитывая выйти на крупную рыбу.

- Плохо приглядывают, - поджал губы Эрик.

- На крупного босса, - задумчиво повторил Горацио. – На крупного босса. Фрэнк, готовь квартиру, мне срочно нужно увезти Элину и детей, - внезапно быстро заговорил он, доставая мобильный телефон.

- Что? – не понял Фрэнк. – А что случилось?

- Фрэнк, меня предупредили, чтобы я бросил это дело, - сквозь зубы проговорил Горацио, глядя куда-то в сторону. – А вместо этого мы арестовали эту четверку. Дальше объяснять? – он поднял глаза на Фрэнка и тот торопливо мотнул головой, мол, не надо, и так понятно.

Кейн кивнул, открывая мобильный телефон, но номер набрать не успел – телефон зазвонил. И развернувшийся уже было идти Трипп замер на месте, глядя на застывшее лицо лейтенанта. Кто мог ему позвонить, чтобы вызвать такую реакцию? Он будто даже побледнел…

Горацио несколько долгих мгновений держал трезвонящий телефон на вытянутой руке, потом осторожно, будто ожидал, что из динамика раздастся громкий крик, поднес телефон к уху.

- Да, - внезапно охрипшим голосом сказал он. – Да. Ты уверена? – Горацио опустил голову и, кажется, даже закрыл глаза. – Послушай меня. Успокойся. Нет, домой не заезжай. Сразу в лабораторию. Жду.

Он закрыл телефон и некоторое время стоял неподвижно, а Эрик и Фрэнк молча смотрели на него, уже понимая, что что-то случилось, но не решаясь спросить что.

- Опоздал, - наконец сказал Кейн, и они удивились ледяному спокойствию его голоса. – Дети пропали. Элина хотела забрать их из школы, но их нигде нет.

Горацио поднял глаза, и Эрик сжал зубы, а Трипп отвернулся, потому что, если Горацио хотел выглядеть спокойным, ему не стоило позволять заглянуть себе в глаза.


	4. Chapter 4

**Глава 4.**

- Рэй, - Софи дернула его за рукав. – Смотри-ка. Те самые…

Девочка скосила глаза влево, подсказывая, куда надо смотреть, а сама отвернулась в другую сторону.

- Вижу, - быстро глянув в указанном направлении, подтвердил Рэй. – Наверное, этот мужик их и снабжает.

Для всех остальных сцена на спортивной площадке не представляла особого интереса – ну, играли подростки в мяч, тот откатился в сторону, а проходивший мимо взрослый подобрал и отдал ребятам, да и разговорился с ними о чем-то. Но Софи с Рэем были абсолютно уверены, что дело нечисто.

- Говорила я тебе, нужно было купить у них пакетик, - со вздохом сожаления сказала Софи.

- А я тебе ответил, что дядя Горацио мне башку открутит, если найдет у меня такое, - насупившись, буркнул Рэй. Объяснять, почему Кейн, по его мнению, поступит довольно жестко в случае обнаружения у племянника наркотиков, Рэю как-то не хотелось.

- Ладно, ладно, я поняла, - хмуро взглянув на него, потупилась Софи. Не хочет – не надо. Хватит и того, что она собрала на бумажку с пола, - хорошо, что тот пакетик дырявый оказался. Вот только поговорить с Горацио она не успела – не могла же она просто сказать «папочка, у меня тут белое вещество на бумажке, которое осталось на полу школьной раздевалки после того, как двое пацанов продали третьему какой-то пакетик, и не мог бы ты проверить, действительно ли это наркотик…». Ну, можно, правда, напроситься в лабораторию и подлизаться к Райану или Эрику, чтобы рассказали, как определяют, является ли данное вещество наркотиком, да и подсунуть свою бумажку – криминалисты вообще добреют, когда кто-то искренне интересуется их работой, это Софи давно поняла, а если уж есть возможность покрасоваться перед заинтересованным слушателем…

- Ух ты! – чуть ли не подпрыгнул Рэй. – Гляди!

Мужчина, якобы прощаясь, протянул руку одному из подростков, и Рэй отчетливо увидел, как из одной руки в другую перешел какой-то пакет, еле уместившийся в ладони мальчишки, затем второму – и мужчине в ладонь скользнула плотно свернутая трубочкой пачка купюр.

- Ага, - задумчиво протянула Софи. – Вот и доказательство…

- Какое еще доказательство? – не понял Рэй.

- Что это не стиральный порошок, - дернула плечом Софи, поднимаясь со скамейки.

- Эй, малявка, ты куда собралась? – поймал ее за рукав Рэй.

- А сам-то как думаешь? – с тяжелым вздохом поинтересовалась Софи.

- Слушай, мы ж обещали дяде Горацио, «никаких расследований», да и мама сейчас приедет, можно ее попросить этим заняться, - нахмурился Рэй.

- Пока она приедет, этот человек уже уйдет, - резонно возразила Софи. – И я не собираюсь проводить расследование, я просто узнаю, где он живет. Если хочешь, дождись Элину здесь, - невинным тоном предложила она.

- Нет уж, пошли вместе, - оглянувшись, не подъехала ли Элина, страдальчески согласился Рэй.

...

Проследить за мужчиной оказалось несложно – он шел быстро и целеустремленно, не оглядываясь, что заставило Рэя слегка усомниться, действительно ли этот человек совершил что-то противозаконное. По его представлениям, преступники должны вести себя по-другому. Хотя, пакет он видел собственными глазами, как и деньги, причем денег было немало. Что еще, кроме наркотиков, могло стоить так дорого? Да и передавали они товар и деньги тайком…

- Ну, что дальше, мисс Марпл? – поддразнил он Софи, когда мужчина зашел в какой-то дом.

- Нужно узнать квартиру, - невозмутимо отозвалась девочка, с натугой открывая тяжелую дверь.

- А, может, пора возвращаться? – спросил Рэй. Софи смерила его таким презрительным взглядом, что он тут же прикусил язык.

Дверь была ободрана, номер квартиры на ней был коряво нарисован мелом.

- Хм, - нахмурилась Софи. – А выглядит он прилично…

В квартире что-то загрохотало, кто-то пробежал мимо двери – дети прижались к стене – видимо, в ванную, поскольку вскоре они услышали шум льющейся воды.

- Давай-ка посмотрим, - проговорила Софи, тихонько приоткрывая дверь.

- Ты с ума сошла! – зашипел Рэй.

- Хочешь, постой тут, - пожала плечами Софи. – Я просто посмотрю, что там такое, и действительно ли это та квартира.

Рэй тяжело вздохнул, покачал головой и вошел вслед за ней, аккуратно прикрыв дверь. Ничего необычного в первой комнате не было. Старая, обшарпанная мебель – встроенный шкаф, диван, стул, стол и телевизор на подставке.

- Ну что, посмотрела? – шепотом спросил Рэй.

- Упало что-то в той комнате, - дернула плечом Софи, направляясь к приоткрытой двери в соседнюю комнату.

Но посмотреть не успела. Послышались шаги – мужчина возвращался, а они отошли слишком далеко от входной двери, чтобы успеть выскочить наружу. Пришлось прятаться в шкафу – все лучше, чем за диваном. Рэй едва успел прикрыть дверцу, как мужчина прошел через комнату в соседнюю, ту самую, куда они не успели заглянуть. В руках у него прильнувшая к оставшейся щелочке Софи заметила большой пакет с чем-то белым и довольная, толкнула Рэя в бок. Рэй дернулся, задев локтем стенку шкафа – все-таки он был уже великоват для игр в прятки в стенном шкафу – и Софи поспешно закрыла дверцу, заметив, что мужчина остановился, вероятно, услышав шорох. Дети затаили дыхание. Они слышали, как мужчина подошел к их убежищу и остановился. Софи оглянулась на Рэя, делая большие глаза – мол, что говорить, если он сейчас откроет дверцу? Рэй поднял брови и пожал плечами – мол, сама влезла, сама и придумывай, как оправдываться. Дверца все не открывалась, хотя снаружи была тишина, видимо, мужчина стоял рядом со шкафом, прислушиваясь. Затем раздался какой-то непонятный звук, будто передвинули что-то с места на место, что-то стукнуло по дверце, заставив детей вжаться в заднюю стенку. Потом они услышали шаги и стук, и облегченно выдохнули – мужчина вышел в соседнюю комнату и плотно закрыл дверь.

- Давай, - кивнул Рэй. – Выбираемся быстрей.

Софи скорчила гримаску – мол, кто ж знал, - и повернула ручку. До половины – дальше ручка не поворачивалась. Она попробовала еще и еще раз, стараясь не производить шума – дверца не открывалась. Ручка все так же проворачивалась лишь до половины, упираясь во что-то. Софи вопросительно взглянула на Рэя.

- Не, давай подождем, пока он уйдет, - предложил Рэй, устраиваясь поудобнее. – Потом я ее сломаю, если не удастся открыть.

- Ладно, - нахмурясь, согласилась Софи, усаживаясь рядом.

- Не трусь, малявка, выберемся, - снова обретая покровительственные интонации, Рэй потрепал девочку по голове.

- Я не трушу, - дернула плечом Софи. – Папа будет волноваться.

- Ну, об этом раньше думать надо было, - вздохнул Рэй. Софи взглянула на него, поджав губы, но ничего не сказала.

- А, может, просто постучать и попросить его нас выпустить? - спросила она через некоторое время. – Сказать, что мы нечаянно…

- Во-первых, это незаконное проникновение, а во-вторых, это не сахарный песок, небось, – буркнул Рэй. – Он прям обрадуется, что мы узнали, где их лаборатория находится.

На это возразить было нечего.

...

Горацио и Элина сидели в холле и тихо беседовали. Если б они могли взглянуть на себя со стороны, то, наверное, рассмеялись бы – двое взрослых людей, оба отчаянно волнуются, но каждый старается не подавать вида, чтобы поддержать другого. А так им было не до смеха.

- Они вообще были сегодня в школе? – спросил Горацио первым делом, пытаясь определить временные рамки возможного похищения.

- Были, - уверенно ответила Элина. – На всех уроках, я уточняла у директора.

Горацио поморщился от мысли о Бассете и сочувственно взглянул на Элину – ей уже давно не приходилось общаться с этим человеком. Элина чуть дернула плечом, показывая, что это сейчас не стоящие внимания мелочи.

- Кто-нибудь видел, как они выходили из школы? Их увезли на машине? – продолжил расспросы Горацио.

- Да, друг Рэя видел, как они сидели на лавочке и ждали, - слегка нахмурилась Элина. – А потом, по его словам, они просто встали и куда-то ушли.

- Вот как? – удивился Горацио. – Мальчика не могли запугать? – осторожно спросил он.

- Не думаю, - пожала плечами Элина. – Вряд ли вообще кто-то знал, что он что-то видел. Тим убирался в классе, видел Софи и Рэя в окно. Он сказал, они ушли буквально за несколько минут до моего приезда.

- Может быть, мы зря переживаем? – неуверенно сказал Горацио, глядя в сторону. – Они могли пойти… к друзьям.

- Горацио, - покачала головой Элина. – Ты сам себе не веришь. И потом, у них нет друзей, живущих возле самой школы. Я объехала ближайшие улицы, - пояснила она в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Кейна. – Но я не понимаю, почему они пошли куда-то, хотя я должна была приехать с минуты на минуту…

- Мы попробуем засечь мобильный Рэя, если его не выключили, - попытался успокоить и ее и себя Горацио.

- Он остался дома на подзарядке, - с досадой ответила Элина.

- А часы он вчера разбил, - поморщился Горацио.

- Может быть, они затеяли очередное расследование? – неожиданно встрепенулась Элина. В принципе, она не одобряла этого, но сейчас это предположение дарило надежду.

- Они только позавчера пообещали не проводить никаких расследований без моего ведома, - невольно улыбнулся Горацио.

- После истории с журналом? – улыбнулась Элина, вспомнив, что рассказывал Горацио о визите в школу.

- Да, - кивнул Горацио, снова становясь серьезным. – Нужно ждать звонка, - добавил он, виновато глядя на Элину.

- Ты выяснил, что за дело требовали бросить? – мрачнея при воспоминании о нападении, поинтересовалась Элина.

- Нет, - сдвинул брови Горацио. – Ерунда какая-то, нет у нас против них дела, ими отдел по борьбе с наркотиками занимается, - он взглянул на часы. – У меня встреча с их представителем через сорок минут.

- Хорошо, - решительно сказала Элина, поднимаясь. – Я еду домой.

- Ни в коем случае, - так же решительно возразил Горацио, загораживая ей дорогу.

- Мне ничего не грозит, - мягко сказала Элина, кладя ладонь ему на грудь возле сердца. – Они уже сделали ход, а звонить они, скорее всего, будут домой.

- Я… - прижимая ее ладонь своей, начал Горацио.

- Ты должен остаться здесь, - так же мягко перебила Элина. – У тебя встреча.

Кейн опустил голову, глядя в сторону и сжимая пальцы Элины.

- Хорошо, но ты ничего не предпримешь без меня, пообещай, - сказал он после паузы, испытующе глядя на Элину. Она кивнула, иронично улыбнувшись, мол, разумеется. – С тобой поедут Келли и кто-нибудь из детективов, - твердо добавил Горацио.

Элина лишь вздохнула – мол, ничего другого и не ждала.

...

- Что-нибудь удалось выяснить? – поинтересовался Трипп у задумчиво глядящего вслед детективу из отдела по борьбе с наркотиками лейтенанта.

- Практически ничего, - хмуро ответил Кейн. – Давить мне на них нечем, а лейтмотивом его песни было «что же вы наделали», - Трипп фыркнул. – Если б они могли, то приказали бы мне выпустить всех четверых, да еще и извиниться.

- Даже так! - присвистнул Фрэнк. – Под кого они копают?

- Со мной не сочли нужным поделиться столь важной оперативной информацией, - искоса взглянул на него Горацио. – Поскольку я не имею отношения к этому делу.

- Хм, - покачал головой Трипп. – Вообще-то не их детей похитили… Извини…

- Это еще не доказано, Фрэнк, - опустил голову Горацио. – Это еще не доказано.

- А какие варианты? – насупился Трипп.

- Эйч, - перебил его подошедший Эрик. – Ты видел отчет Келли по тому пистолету, что я нашел в машине миссис Эндрюс?

Трипп хмыкнул. «Моя машина», - снова услышал он саркастичный старушечий голос.

- Нет, еще не видел, - настороженно ответил Кейн, открывая протянутую папку. – Убийство на Корел-драйв? – переспросил он, пробежав глазами ее содержимое.

- Да, - подтвердил Эрик. – Пять лет назад.

- Дело вел Спидл, - глядя в сторону рассеянно-тоскливым взглядом, который появлялся каждый раз при упоминании погибшего коллеги, проговорил Горацио.

- Да, - кивнул Эрик. – Там есть отпечатки обуви, но нам должно повезти, чтобы за пять лет ту пару не выкинули.

- Проверь, - поднял брови Кейн, возвращая ему папку.

- Эйч, а это не может быть тем самым делом? – неуверенно поинтересовался Эрик.

- Вряд ли, - думая о чем-то своем, покачал головой Горацио. – Знаешь что, - внезапно обратился он к Триппу. – Проверь-ка для меня одного человека.

- Всегда пожалуйста, - вопросительно поднял брови Фрэнк, ожидая, что Горацио назовет имя.

Но Кейн не успел – зазвонил его мобильный телефон. Самым интересным оказалась реакция Горацио на высветившийся номер – он усмехнулся, низко опустив голову, потом кивнул Эрику и Фрэнку и отошел на пару шагов в сторону, отворачиваясь, будто не хотел, чтобы они слышали разговор или наблюдали выражение его лица.

- Кейн, - негромко сказал он в трубку.

- Мистер Кейн, - услышал он взволнованный голос Томаса Бассета. – Я слышал, ваши дети пропали сегодня. Вы не могли бы срочно подъехать к школе?

- Прямо сейчас? – удивленно уточнил Горацио.

- Да, - подтвердил Бассет. – Понимаете ли, есть информация, - торопливо заговорил он. – Один мальчик…

- Стоп, - оборвал его Кейн. – Не по телефону. Ребенок с вами?

- Да, у меня в кабинете, - понизив голос, будто его могли услышать, сообщил Томас.

- Я выезжаю, - Горацио захлопнул телефон, обрывая разговор.

Сделав шаг, он остановился – демонстративно не глядя в его сторону, перед ним стояли Трипп и Делко, перегораживая дорогу к лифтам. Кейн прикусил губу и опустил голову.

- Так кого нужно проверить, Горацио? – невозмутимо поинтересовался Фрэнк, как ни в чем не бывало.

- Хм, знаешь, вероятно, я погорячился, - глядя в сторону, проговорил Кейн.

- И все же? – уперся Фрэнк.

- Я хотел тебя попросить проверить директора школы, в которой учатся Рэй и Софи, Томаса Бассета, - пожал плечами Горацио. – Детектив Свенсон сказала, что одной из сфер деятельности Чарли Эндрюса было распространение наркотиков в школах. Но это больше не нужно, поскольку Томас Бассет только что предложил свою помощь в поисках, - он быстро взглянул на Триппа, потом на Эрика и снова опустил взгляд.

- Эйч, ты уверен, что должен ехать один? - нахмурившись, спросил Делко.

- Я уверен, что должен ехать как можно быстрее, - жестко ответил Горацио, поднимая глаза.

- Уже темнеет, какие поиски? – все еще пытался возражать Трипп, хотя Эрик послушно отступил в сторону, пропуская Горацио к лифтам.

- Проверю-ка я все же этого Бассета, - проворчал Трипп, когда двери лифта закрылись.

- Наверное, стоило поехать вместе, - переживая о своем, вздохнул Эрик. – Не нравятся мне эти поиски на ночь глядя.

- Вообще для этого есть патрульные, - пожимая плечами, заметил Фрэнк. – Ориентировку я разослал еще два часа назад.

- Не нравится мне все это, - повторил Эрик.

- А что тебе мешает поехать следом? – иезуитски полюбопытствовал Трипп.

- Эйч сказал, что лучше ехать ему одному, - покачал головой Эрик. Трипп хмыкнул. – Пойду, проверю следы обуви, - встряхнулся Делко, прогоняя пустые тревоги. – Если удастся доказать, что кто-то из этой четверки совершил убийство, будет почва для сделки. Узнаем имя босса – легче будет найти детей.

...

По пути Горацио решил позвонить домой.

- Это я, - успокоил он Элину, едва она взяла трубку. – Как у вас дела?

- Пока тишина, - ответила Элина, стараясь, чтобы голос был ровным, но Горацио понял, что она уже всерьез нервничает из-за отсутствия звонка.

- Как ты? – мягко спросил он.

- Изумительно, - ехидно откликнулась Элина. И серьезно добавила. – Будет еще лучше, когда ты приедешь домой.

- Понимаешь ли, - Горацио чуть замялся. Он понял по тону, что действительно нужен сейчас дома, но и откладывать встречу с возможным свидетелем было рискованно. – Я должен еще немного задержаться, - виновато сказал он.

- Что-то случилось? – напряглась Элина.

- Я должен съездить в одно место, - успокаивающим тоном начал Горацио. – Я постараюсь вернуться как можно… Черт!!! – процедил он сквозь зубы, отбрасывая телефон и перехватывая руль двумя руками, пытаясь уклониться от столкновения с внезапно вывернувшим с встречной полосы грузовиком. Ему почти это удалось, но грузовик неожиданно вильнул, мастерски поддевая хаммер, так что тот, проломив ограждение, слетел с моста и, перевернувшись, бултыхнулся в канал. Прежде чем ставшие свидетелями происшествия водители успели затормозить, выскочить из машин и подбежать к перилам, грузовик исчез из виду, а тяжелый хаммер целиком скрылся под водой, лишь проломленное ограждение, да черные следы на асфальте оповещали о том, что здесь случилось.


	5. Chapter 5

**Глава 5.**

Свободы действий в виде отсутствия хозяина квартиры Рэй и Софи так и не дождались. А дождались совсем другого. Где-то через полчаса их добровольно-принудительного заточения дверцу шкафа открыли, отодвинув в сторону подпиравший ее стул. При виде двух мужчин в черных масках Софи вдруг заревела так отчаянно и громко, что Рэй вздрогнул, а мужчины переглянулись.

- Ну, это… - растерянно сказал один из мужчин, тот, что был пониже ростом. – Вылезайте давайте.

Вместо этого Софи прижалась к Рэю, всхлипывая и шмыгая носом. Рэй обнял ее, решив, что, даже если она только разыгрывает испуг, нужно ей подыграть, а если и правда перепугалась, то нужно успокоить.

- Да не сделаем мы вам ничего, не бойтесь, - делая приглашающий жест рукой, попытался уговорить тот же мужчина. Второй молча рассматривал детей. – Вылезайте.

Софи оторвалась от Рэя, быстро подмигнула – Рэй облегченно вздохнул, поняв, что она решила разыгрывать маленькую девочку, и тут же тоже постарался сделать перепуганный вид – и недоверчиво уставилась на мужчин.

- Давай, иди сюда, Софи, - притворно-ласково позвал низенький, протягивая девочке руку.

- А откуда вы знаете имя? – удивился Рэй. Более высокий мужчина поморщился.

- А ну, вылезайте, - вступил в разговор он, и дети послушно вылезли из шкафа, почувствовав по тону, что с этим человеком лучше не пререкаться.

- Туда, - легонько подталкивая детей в спину, указал низенький.

Их провели через комнату-лабораторию, даже не приказав закрыть глаза, - видимо, предполагалось, что они и так уже все видели – и оставили в маленькой комнатушке, служившей раньше, вероятно, своеобразной комнатой отдыха. Едва дверь закрылась, Рэй плюхнулся на лежащий у стены матрас и уставился в потолок, а Софи начала деловито исследовать место заточения. Окно было заколочено и не открывалось, а если б и открывалось, это не принесло бы никакой пользы, поскольку квартира располагалась на пятом этаже, пожарной лестницы под окном не было, да и высоких деревьев поблизости тоже не наблюдалось. Больше в комнате исследовать было нечего – матрас с подушкой и одеялом у одной стены и крохотный телевизор прямо на полу у другой.

- Попали… - со вздохом констатировала Софи, усаживаясь рядом с Рэем, бесцеремонно отпихивая его и свою сумки в угол.

- Да, и мобильник дома остался, и часы я вчера разбил, - мрачно подтвердил Рэй.

- А часы причем? – рассеянно поинтересовалась Софи.

- GPS, - коротко пояснил Рэй.

Услышав голоса снаружи, Софи метнулась к двери и прижалась ухом к замочной скважине.

- …боссу, раз козыри сами идут в руки, - удалось расслышать ей. – Покормить их не забудь, а то лейтенант потом с тебя шкуру спустит и тебе ж в глотку затолкает, если, упаси господь, случится чего, понял?

Голоса удалялись, видимо, мужчины направлялись к входной двери, а, вернувшись, оставшийся занялся своими делами уже молча. Так что Софи снова села рядом с Рэем, обхватив колени руками и положив на них голову.

- Ладно, не переживай, - попытался утешить ее Рэй. – Кто ж знал, что все так получится…

- Если б я сдержала обещание, - мрачно буркнула Софи, - ничего бы не было.

- Ну, нельзя так уж сказать, что ты его не сдержала, - пожал плечами Рэй.

Софи лишь взглянула на него, поджав губы.

- Как думаешь, чего хотят от папы? – нахмурившись, тоскливо спросила она.

- Скоро узнаем, - вздохнул Рэй. Софи поморщилась, показывая, что ей не хотелось бы дожидаться. Рэй тоже не испытывал особого восторга от этой мысли и, чтобы отвлечься, включил телевизор и начал щелкать с канала на канал.

...

- Эрик, достаточно! – Наталья схватила его за руку, удерживая на месте. – Если б он там был, мы бы его уже нашли! – понижая голос, проговорила она, заставляя Делко взглянуть себе в глаза.

Эрик стащил водолазную маску и расстегнул гидрокостюм, соглашаясь с ее словами и показывая, что больше не собирается нырять. Скинув баллон и обвязав рукава костюма вокруг пояса, он еще раз окинул взглядом берег и извлеченный из воды хаммер.

- Стекло выбито изнутри, - упрямо проговорил Эрик, указывая кивком головы на разбитое стекло пассажирской дверцы хаммера. – Линии скола это подтверждают. Значит, Эйч выбрался из машины.

- Эрик, значит, он выбрался на поверхность, - пожала плечами Наталья. – Посмотри, лобовое стекло и стекло водительской дверцы целы, на них нет трещин, как если бы Горацио ударился головой. Что могло помешать ему вынырнуть?

- Мог удариться о руль, повредить ребра, - хмурясь, проговорил Эрик. Со стороны могло показаться, что он просто жаждет доказать, что Горацио мертв, но Наталья понимала, что все совсем наоборот, и именно отсутствие доказательств того, что Горацио удалось благополучно добраться до берега и он не нуждается в помощи, приводит Делко в отчаяние.

- Посмотри, - терпеливо сказала Наталья. – Там, ниже по течению, канал изгибается. Если бы его… его тело несло течением, - Эрик поджал губы, стискивая челюсти, как от боли, и Наталья положила руку ему на предплечье, успокаивая и уговаривая дослушать, - тогда мы нашли бы его там. Значит, Горацио благополучно добрался до берега.

- Почему его никто не видел? – мотнул головой Эрик, поднимая взгляд к проломленному ограждению моста. – Почему он не дождался полиции и скорой?

- Возможно, не хотел устраивать шоу, - нахмурилась Наталья, недовольно глядя на все еще толкущихся за лентой зевак. – Удалось что-то выяснить? – торопливо спросила она у подошедшего детектива Триппа.

- Свидетелей «шоу», - язвительно выделил он, показывая, что слышал последние слова, - немного. Все произошло очень быстро. Тяжелый грузовик, номер рассмотреть никто не успел, неожиданно выехал на встречную полосу, - Фрэнк поднял взгляд к ограждению. – Горацио пытался уклониться от столкновения…

- Ты хочешь сказать, что это была случайность? – недоверчиво переспросил Эрик.

- А я надеялся, ты мне скажешь, случайность это или нет, - приподнял брови Трипп.

- Разумеется, - кивнул Эрик, - вот только переоденусь.

- Нет, это не случайность, - подвела итог Наталья двадцать минут спустя, когда они осмотрели мост.

- Уверены? – нахмурился Трипп.

- Абсолютно, - зло подтвердил Эрик, опуская фотоаппарат. – Вот смотри. Здесь, - он отошел немного назад, жестом прося Наталью отойти в противоположном направлении, - он увидел машину Эйча и ускорился, выходя на встречную… - Эрик прошел несколько шагов, разведя руки, изображая несущийся грузовик.

- Вот эти следы говорят, что Горацио резко затормозил и пытался уйти влево, - подхватила Наталья, поворачиваясь правым боком и продолжая движение навстречу «грузовику».

- Но грузовик тоже затормозил, - возразил Фрэнк, указывая на темные следы на асфальте.

- Верно, - кивнул Эрик. – Он притормозил, выворачивая руль, так, что его машина «поддела» хаммер Эйча, скидывая с моста, - он изобразил движение корпусом, будто подталкивая Наталью в сторону пролома и немного вверх.

- Может быть, он просто случайно вылетел на встречную и хотел вернуться в свой ряд? – предположил Фрэнк.

- Если б это была случайность, вряд ли он моментально решил бы сбежать, - покачала головой Наталья, указывая на следы разгона. – Столкнув хаммер, он не остановился ни на секунду, сразу кинулся удирать, - осуждающе добавила она.

- А еще он прибавил скорость, выходя на встречную полосу, именно тогда, когда хаммер Эйча появился в поле его зрения, - зло добавил Эрик.

Фрэнк кивнул, соглашаясь с доводами криминалистов.

- Вероятно, поэтому Горацио и не стал дожидаться нас, - неуверенно предположил он.

- Думаешь, он попытается притвориться, что затея удалась и он погиб? – с сомнением переспросил Делко. – Зачем?

- Не знаю. Но, наверное, мы должны как-то ему подыграть, - пожала плечами Наталья.

- Сейчас нам всем подыграют, - недовольно скривился Трипп, кивком головы указывая на оператора, который уже навел свою камеру на невысокую светловолосую женщину, при виде которой Эрик поморщился.

- Эрика Сайкс, как же без нее, - презрительно проговорила Наталья, зло глядя в сторону корреспондентки новостного канала.

- Хорошо, что Райан на семинаре, - невесело усмехнулся Эрик.

- Она и без этого наделает дел, - отвернулась Наталья.

- Да уж, - нахмурился Эрик, услышав начальные слова репортажа «уже полтора часа продолжаются поиски тела лейтенанта Кейна, чья машина…». – Послушай, я собираюсь поехать к ним домой. Если Эйч там не появлялся… - Эрик сделал паузу, поскольку думать об этом варианте ему совершенно не хотелось. – Если Эйч там еще не появлялся, нужно как-то успокоить Элину…

- Я прослежу, чтобы хаммер отправили в лабораторию, и буду там, на всякий случай, - пожала плечами Наталья.

- Если что… - начал Эрик.

- Разумеется, я позвоню, - кивнула она.

- Держите меня в курсе, - попросил Трипп.

- Конечно, - хором ответили Эрик и Наталья.

...

Рэй давно уже дремал, растянувшись на матрасе, а Софи уснуть не могла. Конечно, за это время не раз случалось, что Горацио не было дома вечерами, но в такие дни она и не могла заснуть, крутилась в кровати, тайком читала, и либо дожидалась-таки его, либо засыпала уже далеко за полночь. Сейчас читать ей было нечего, а мысли о том, что она доставила столько беспокойства и так расстроила Горацио, приводили девочку в весьма угнетенное состояние и одновременно пробуждали отчаянную жажду действий. Софи перебрала уже сотни вариантов, но единственный более-менее реалистичный из них – сидеть и ждать – категорически ее не устраивал. Чтобы как-то отвлечься, она снова включила телевизор, сделав потише звук. Рэй заворочался, но не проснулся. Слабо бормочущий телевизор уже почти сделал свое дело, Софи почти спала, когда вдруг фраза диктора об аварии с участием лейтенанта Кейна заставила ее подскочить, переполошив Рэя.

- А теперь прямое включение с места событий, - объявила диктор.

- Вот уже полтора часа продолжаются поиски тела лейте… - начала Эрика Сайкс, глядя с экрана прямо на Софи, которая, не желая слышать этого, запустила в телевизор пультом, по счастью, не разбив экран, а всего лишь отключив звук, и уткнулась лицом в матрас. Рэй, как завороженный, не мог оторвать взгляд от экрана, на котором беззвучно теперь сменялись кадры проломленного ограждения, полицейских машин с включенными мигалками, извлеченного из воды хаммера… Всхлипывания Софи служили отличным, соответствующим фоном для этих кадров. Рэй растерянно погладил девочку по вздрагивающей спине, борясь с подступающими слезами. Неужели дядя Горацио… Что теперь будет с ними?

Неожиданно Софи прекратила реветь и кинулась к своей сумке. Нашарив обычную ручку и зажав ее в кулаке, она так же быстро метнулась к двери и заколотила в нее руками и ногами.

- Откройте! Немедленно откройте!!! – кричала Софи.

- Ты чего? – удивился Рэй, но девочка и не подумала отвечать.

- Чего тебе? – недовольно, но с оттенком испуга спросил мужчина, открывая дверь. Маска была надета криво, видно, он вспомнил о ней в последний момент.

Софи, ни слова не говоря, вонзила ручку, будто нож, ему в ногу. Ручка хрустнула и сломалась, но мужчина согнулся от боли, чем Софи не преминула воспользоваться, ударив его кулаком в лицо. Удар был нанесен по-детски, более того, по-девчоночьи, да и сил у нее было не так уж много, но неожиданность, боль, кровь из разбитого носа ослепили мужчину, позволив Софи легко оттолкнуть его прочь.

- Бежим, - скомандовала она Рэю.

Рэй беспрекословно последовал за ней, подхватив сумки. Никогда бы не подумал, что эта малявка может быть такой отчаянной!

На улице Софи все так же решительно и целеустремленно кинулась к машине, как раз в это время остановившейся у тротуара.

- Помогите нам, пожалуйста! – сказала она сидящему за рулем мужчине, едва он приспустил стекло. Теперь Софи говорила просительным тоном испуганной маленькой девочки, но без истерики и крика. – На нас напали бандиты, вы можете отвезти нас в полицию?

Водитель молча открыл заднюю дверцу и Рэй с облегчением нырнул на заднее сиденье вслед за Софи.

- Спасибо вам, - проговорил он.

- Не за что, - ответил мужчина, почему-то не собираясь заводить мотор, а делая какое-то странное движение руками возле лица. Прежде чем дети успели понять, почему голос водителя кажется им знакомым, он повернулся к ним. Лицо его скрывала черная маска, которая раньше была подвернута будто лыжная шапочка, да к тому же он зачем-то прикрывал рот и нос рукой. Впрочем, это тоже мгновенно объяснилось, поскольку мужчина брызнул из баллончика детям в лицо, так что они повалились друг на друга, не успев даже крикнуть, и поспешно вышел из салона, оставив открытой дверцу, навстречу выскочившему на улицу хромающему сообщнику.

- Сбежали! – выпалил тот. – Сэм, они сбежали!!!

- Недалеко, - презрительно успокоил Сэм, осматривая его. – По счастью, они решили попросить меня подвезти их до участка, - добавил он, кивая на заднее сиденье. – Кто это тебя так, Билли? – ехидно поинтересовался он.

- Девчонка, - скривился Билли. – Прям взбесилась с чего-то…

- Хм, а телевизор они не смотрели? – задумчиво спросил Сэм.

- Да кто их знает, - пожал плечами Билли. – А что случилось?

- Случилось то, что наш крутой Джек снова убедительно доказал, какой он идиот, - с досадой ответил Сэм, стаскивая с лица маску. – Его просили задержать лейтенанта, устроить небольшую аварию, а вместо этого он развязал ему руки, скинув с моста!

- Чего? – оторопело переспросил Билл, тоже снимая маску и вытирая ею же текущую из носа кровь.

- Того, - поморщился Сэм. – Сперва Томас решил, несмотря на все деньги, что ему платились, сыграть на стороне закона, но Ник с ребятами это уже уладил. Джеку поручили простую задачу – немного задержать Кейна, так он не удержался и устроил «шоу», - он сплюнул. – А лейтенант, не будь дурак, сделал вид, что он погиб. Я полчаса доказывал боссу, что для крепкого мужика плюхнуться в канал – это ерунда. Так что зачищай здесь следы, пока я отвезу детишек в другое место. Вернусь через полчаса, для нас с тобой еще работенка будет, чтобы здесь и следов от лаборатории не осталось, понял?

...

Элина не могла оторвать взгляда от телефона. То ходила по комнате кругами, то застывала в одной позе. Хотелось бежать, нестись сломя голову, сделать хоть что-то, но нужно было сидеть и ждать. Похитители не звонили. Горацио тоже. Она слышала, как он чертыхнулся, затем визг шин и звук удара, а потом телефон отключился. Если бы Элина знала, где это случилось, то вряд ли что-то удержало бы ее дома. Но к тому времени, когда Келли, созвонившись с лабораторией, выяснила, где произошла авария, Элина уже взяла себя в руки. Она должна сидеть дома и ждать звонка. Похитители вот-вот должны высказать свои требования.

Звонка не было. И от Горацио тоже. Элина отгоняла от себя дурные мысли, которые кружились в голове все настойчивей с каждой минутой. Он ведь понимает, что она знает о случившемся. Значит, первое, что он сделает, придя в себя – найдет телефон, раз его собственный вышел из строя. Неужели он все еще без сознания? Тогда его уже должны были отвезти в больницу, откуда опять же позвонили бы домой.

Потом она увидела репортаж. Едва сдержалась, чтобы не запустить пультом в телевизор. Молча наблюдавшая за ней все это время Келли нахмурилась и вышла в другую комнату, доставая сотовый телефон. Элина почувствовала, как дрожат руки. Этого не может быть. Она бы почувствовала. Но почему нет звонка?

- Эрик сейчас приедет, - негромко сказала Келли, вернувшись в комнату. Выглядела она озабоченной.

- Эрик? – прищурилась Элина, судорожно сжимая руки. Зачем ему приезжать сюда?

Вместо ответа Келли вдруг сделала знак молчать и достала пистолет. Элина напряглась – ей тоже послышался стук двери в глубине дома.

- Спокойнее, это я, - произнес знакомый голос, и Горацио появился на пороге, слегка улыбаясь в ответ на широкую улыбку Келли, облегченно вздохнувшей и убирающей пистолет в кобуру, качая головой, и настороженно посматривая в сторону Элины в ожидании ее реакции.

- Это у тебя называется как можно скорее? – с наигранным спокойствием спросила Элина, приближаясь к нему.

- Ну, - вздохнул Горацио, пожимая плечами. – Машина утонула, а бегаю я не так быстро, как раньше, - его брови поднялись домиком, он виновато заглянул в наполнившиеся слезами глаза Элины, подошедшей вплотную.

- Ты весь мокрый, - дрогнувшим голосом произнесла она, осторожно касаясь мокрой рубашки на его груди тем же самым жестом, что и при расставании в лаборатории.

- Хотел достать машину, да не вышло, - пошутил Горацио, осторожно привлекая Элину к себе. – Пришлось идти пешком.

Элина то ли усмехнулась, то ли всхлипнула, утыкаясь лицом в его плечо.

- Успокоишь остальных? – негромко спросил Горацио деликатно отвернувшуюся Келли, поглаживая Элину по голове и плечам.

Келли кивнула.

- Звонков не было? – нахмурившись, все так же негромко и будто небрежно поинтересовался Горацио. Судя по тону, он не сомневался в их отсутствии, и Келли лишь пожала плечами, подразумевая, что не понимает, почему похитители до сих пор не позвонили.

- Эрик сейчас подъедет, - проинформировала она.

- Хорошо, - кивнул Горацио, заглядывая в лицо отстранившейся от него Элине, проверяя, действительно ли она успокоилась. – Хорошо. Вам придется съездить в школу, - задумчиво продолжил он, проходя к дивану, ведя Элину за собой за руку, и усаживаясь на него, совершенно не обращая внимания на свою мокрую одежду. – Возможно, там есть свидетель.

- Горацио, ты уверен, что это хорошая идея? - хмурясь, начала Келли.

- Суда они не сунутся, для них я мертв, - оборвал ее Кейн. – Если мы поддержим их в этом заблуждении, есть вероятность, что детей просто отпустят за ненадобностью.

Элина вздохнула и скептически покачала головой.

- В любом случае попробовать стоит, - приподнял брови Горацио. – Но и свидетеля я упускать не хочу, - в его голосе скользнули начальственные нотки, и Келли поняла, что пререкаться бесполезно.

...

- Давай сообразим что-нибудь на ужин? – спросил Горацио, переодевшись и спустившись обратно в гостиную почти час спустя. Эрик и Келли уже отправились в школу вместе с детективом, они с Элиной остались одни. – Уверен, ты за весь вечер даже не вспомнила о еде, - слегка улыбнулся он.

- Хорошо, - тряхнула головой Элина, направляясь на кухню. Теперь, когда Горацио был дома, ей стало намного спокойнее и, действительно, сразу вспомнилось о том, что она ничего не ела.

Войдя вслед за ней, Горацио хотел пошутить, уж не завелось ли у них в холодильнике привидение, что Элина смотрит туда с таким ужасом, но осекся, поняв, что темная фигура, выдвинувшаяся из-за холодильника, – не призрак, и пистолет, нацеленный на Элину, – не игрушка. Он бесшумно отступил назад, но ему под лопатку тоже ткнулся ствол. Прежде чем Горацио успел, как собирался, ударить подошедшего сзади человека, мужчина в маске дернул Элину на себя и прижал пистолет к ее виску.

- Не стоит, лейтенант, - холодно предостерег он. – Будете слушаться, и с ней ничего не случится.

Горацио застыл на месте, разводя руки в стороны.

- На пол, руки на затылок, - скомандовал мужчина сзади, сопровождая свои слова тычком ствола.

Кейн послушно стал на колени, а затем опустился на пол лицом вниз, сцепил руки на затылке, не расслабляясь, впрочем, ни на секунду, фиксируя положение налетчиков по слуху, чтобы, если вдруг представится такая возможность, перевернуть ситуацию в свою пользу. Но налетчики действовали грамотно. Тот, что держал Элину, продолжал прижимать к ее виску пистолет, в то время как второй, прижав Горацио коленом к полу, скрепил его руки за головой пластиковыми наручниками и прижал дуло своего пистолета к его затылку на время, пока второй из налетчиков надевал такие же наручники на Элину.

- Дернешься ты, стреляем в нее, - поднимая Горацио на ноги, объяснил ему правила игры один из бандитов.

- Дернешься ты, стреляем в него, - с удовольствием продолжил второй, обращаясь к Элине. – Усвоили?

Горацио и Элина дружно кивнули.

- Тогда на выход, - скомандовал тот, что держал Горацио, и двинулся за ним, придерживая за ворот и слегка прихрамывая.

- Ах да, - будто спохватился высокий, подведя их к машине. – Кто ж так притворяется мертвым, лейтенант? – с неприятным смешком спросил он. – Вот так лучше будет…

Одно нажатие на кнопку, и только что покинутый ими дом взлетел на воздух, заставив вскрикнуть Элину и вздрогнуть и сощуриться Горацио.

- Насмотрелись? – радостно поинтересовался прихрамывающий налетчик, завязывая им глаза и заталкивая на заднее сиденье машины.

Элина прижалась к Горацио и невольно улыбнулась, почувствовав успокаивающее пожатие, когда он нащупал ее руки, мол, успокойся, все в порядке, я с тобой. Она положила голову Горацио на плечо и слегка пожала в ответ его ладонь, мол, не волнуйся за меня.

Их дом взорвали. Их детей похитили. Их самих везли неизвестно куда и неизвестно зачем. Но пока они были вместе, все казалось не таким уж страшным.


	6. Chapter 6

**Глава 6.**

- Что вам нужно? Школа уже закрыта, никого здесь нет, - недовольно пробубнил явившийся после десяти минут непрерывных звонков пожилой охранник.

- Криминалисты Дюкейн и Делко, - предъявляя значок, представилась Келли. – Мы можем войти?

- По нашим данным, директор школы еще здесь, - заглядывая из-за ее плеча в школьный коридор, добавил Эрик. – Это окна его кабинета на втором этаже?

Келли приподняла брови. Два окна на втором этаже были освещены, когда они подходили к зданию. Почему же охранник утверждает, что в школе никого нет?

- Ладно, проходите, - пробормотал охранник, не меняя недовольного выражения лица. – Лестница там.

Махнув рукой в сторону левого крыла здания, он удалился в комнату охраны, шаркая и бубня что-то себе под нос. Ни проводить криминалистов до кабинета, ни закрыть входную дверь он даже и не подумал. Эрик и Келли переглянулись. Эрик поморщился, качая головой, Келли пожала плечами, мол, в чужой монастырь…

- Останьтесь здесь, - попросила она детектива.

Сами они поднялись на второй этаж, прошли мимо пустых классов. За внушительной дверью с табличкой «директор» было тихо.

- Мистер Бассет, - постучав, заговорила Келли. – Мы из полиции.

Никакого ответа. Келли подняла руку, чтобы постучать еще раз, и тут заметила, как сузились глаза Эрика. Сжав губы, глядя куда-то мимо Келли, он потянул пистолет из кобуры. Келли напряглась, пытаясь по виду Эрика понять, можно ли ей обернуться.

- Гляди, - движением головы и бровей подсказал Делко.

Обернувшись и выхватив пистолет, Келли в первый момент чуть было не решила, что Эрик ее разыграл – коридор был пуст. А затем и она увидела след на полу. Оставленный явно не детской обувью и вряд ли эта обувь была в кетчупе.

- Мистер Бассет, мы входим, - предупредил Эрик.

Келли толкнула дверь, Эрик одним прыжком очутился внутри.

- Пусто, - сообщил он Келли, быстро оглядев кабинет.

Раздавшийся из-за стола стон тут же опроверг его слова.

- Эрик, скорую, - скомандовала Келли, ослабляя на шее Томаса галстук, и помогая ему взгромоздиться в кресло. – Мистер Бассет, где мальчик?

- Какой еще мальчик? – вздрогнул Томас, еле шевеля разбитыми губами.

- Вы сказали лейтенанту Кейну, что вы ждете его, и что мальчик, который что-то видел, в вашем кабинете, - сдвинув брови, пояснила Келли.

- Я ничего подобного не говорил, - тронув челюсть и поморщившись, быстро сказал Томас.

Эрик оглянулся на лежащую у стены бейсбольную биту и поджал губы. Все ясно.

- Мальчик у них? Или успел убежать? – настойчиво продолжала Келли.

Томас морщился, ощупывая больные места, постанывал, усиленно делая вид, что в кабинете нет никаких назойливых блондинок, сверлящих его взглядом в ожидании ответа.

- Вам нужно проехать в больницу, - сказал Эрик, прерывая молчание. Если бы ребенок был в руках бандитов, директор бы не стал молчать – это было бы соучастием. – Надеюсь, к утру память вернется, и вы сможете ответить на наши вопросы.

Внезапно Эрик насторожился и снова выхватил пистолет. Келли тоже прищурилась, пытаясь разобрать, что за звуки раздаются за дверью. Эрик быстро выглянул и, чертыхнувшись, опустил пистолет.

- Ты здесь откуда? – открывая дверь нараспашку, спросил он Райана, деловито фотографирующего кровавые следы.

- Эм-м-м, - закатив глаза, изобразил глубокую задумчивость Райан.

- А как же семинар? – пытаясь спрятать вызванную его гримасами улыбку, укоризненно спросила Келли.

- Закончился, - подмигнул Райан, поднимаясь. – Услышал, что у вас здесь творится, и решил, что лишним не буду.

«Третий всегда лишний», - чуть было не вырвалось у Эрика, но он успел сдержаться, виновато покосившись на Келли. Страшно представить, что она могла бы устроить ему за подобное высказывание. Улыбка Келли шириной соперничала с улыбкой Райана. Эрик понимал, что это глупо, но ему это не нравилось, пусть за этими улыбками ничего и не скрывалось.

Внизу послышался шум, и на второй этаж торопливо поднялись парамедики.

- Сюда, - помахал им Эрик, провожая в кабинет.

- Что ж, - начала Келли, но сказать «приступим к осмотру» не успела. Выслушала сообщение по телефону, побледнев и прикрыв рукой рот. – Они оставались дома, - чуть не плача, пробормотала она. Кивнула раз, другой, слушая собеседника. – Мы сейчас будем. Эрик! – позвала она. – Райан, ты ведь закончишь здесь?

«Мы еще не начинали», - хотел удивиться Райан, но Келли продолжала говорить, быстро, взволнованно.

- Нам нужно срочно ехать, идем, Эрик!

Эрик был не меньше ошарашен, но последовал за быстро шагающей по коридору Келли, пытаясь на ходу выяснить, что стряслось. Его недоуменные вопросы и краткие, резкие ответы Келли доносились до Райана, пока его коллеги спускались по лестнице. Затем парамедики провезли мимо него носилки с директором Бассетом, также не вдаваясь в пояснения. Подняв брови, Райан оглядел опустевший кабинет, фигуру полицейского, занявшего пост у лестницы, и вздохнул. Место преступления было полностью в его распоряжении.

...

Ехали довольно долго, и всю дорогу в машине стояла напряженная тишина. Горацио изредка поглаживал ладонь прильнувшей к его плечу Элины, будто спрашивая, все ли у нее в порядке, и она пожимала его руку в ответ. Радио налетчики почему-то не включали, но тишина была Горацио на руку, по звукам, доносящимся с улицы, он определил, что их везут в южную часть Майами. Асфальтированная дорога закончилась, началась грунтовая, но воздух не был влажным, как на болотах. К тому же, если Горацио правильно определился с местностью, за город они еще не выехали. Скорее, они были в каком-то парке. Или на кладбище. От этой мысли Горацио напрягся, приподнимаясь, заставив Элину сесть ровно.

- Что случилось? – еле слышно шепнула она.

Ответить Горацио не успел, машина остановилась. Он втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы, понимая, что, если его догадка верна, то дела их совсем плохи, и ни к чему пугать Элину раньше времени, скоро она сама все поймет. Их бесцеремонно вытащили, причем в разные стороны. Горацио заупрямился было, когда его потащили за связанные руки прочь от машины, но тут главарь подал голос.

- Забыл уговор? Куда ей выстрелить, в руку или в ногу?

И Горацио услышал, как второй налетчик остановился рядом, очевидно, ведя за собой Элину. А, сделав следующий шаг, Кейн почувствовал, как она, споткнувшись, вцепилась в его рукав, чтобы не упасть, и успокоился – разлучать их не собирались. Еще через несколько шагов Горацио тоже запнулся на неровной дороге, и они свалились с Элиной оба. Налетчики, чертыхаясь, помогли им подняться, но снять повязки с глаз и не подумали. Лишь минут через пятнадцать, остановившись, им освободили глаза и позволили осмотреться. Элина выругалась по-испански, увидев заросшие кресты и надгробья. А Горацио, оглядевшись, нахмурился. На старом кладбище давно уже никого не хоронили. Значит, убивать их не собираются – свежее захоронение бросится в глаза.

- Заходи, - проскрежетав ключом в замке, бросил один из налетчиков, обрывая его размышления о том, зачем их сюда привезли.

- Папочка!!! – оглушительный вопль раздался, едва они успели переступить порог. А в следующий миг Софи, оттолкнув с дороги многострадального Билла, повисла у Горацио на шее.

В глубине просторного склепа с пола не торопясь поднялся Рэй. Конечно, он тоже был рад видеть маму, да и дядю Горацио живыми и невредимыми, но не мог же он так же прыгать и вопить, как малявка? Элина, не смущаясь подобными рассуждениями, торопливо пошла к нему.

- Вот были б нормальными людьми, сидели бы сейчас дома, - проворчал, потирая больную ногу, Билли. – Всего-то и просили, что не вмешиваться, куда не надо.

- Вас тоже никто не просил закон нарушать, - заявила сразу осмелевшая Софи. Только что язык не показала, настолько дерзким был ее тон.

- А ты бы вообще помалкивала, - разозлился Билли. – Чуть насквозь мне ногу не проткнула! – пожаловался он Горацио.

- Наверное, было за что, - наклоняясь и ставя девочку на пол, сказал Горацио. Его связанные пластиковыми наручниками руки оказались прижаты к телу, когда Софи бросилась ему на шею, и придержать ее он не мог.

- Ах так, - неожиданно рассвирепел Билли. – Да таких отстреливать надо!!! Она же бешеная!

Выдернув из кармана небольшой револьвер, он скривился, обнаружив, что патрон есть лишь в одном гнезде барабана.

- Сам ты бешеный! – запальчиво выкрикнула Софи.

Почему-то это детское оскорбление оказалось последней каплей для Билли. Прежде чем Элина с Рэем успели сделать хоть шаг обратно к входу, прежде чем Горацио успел оттащить развоевавшуюся девочку, незадачливый налетчик крутанул барабан, оскалился – русская рулетка! – рванул Софи за руку, приставил пистолет к ее голове и нажал на спуск.

Элина еще открывала рот, чтобы вскрикнуть, холостой щелчок еще не отзвучал, а Горацио и Билл уже, сцепившись, покатились по полу. Софи, зажав рот руками, сидела на полу, там, где ее оставили. Но недолго, потому что Билли удалось рывком направить револьвер в лицо Горацио. Тот резким ударом снизу вынудил задрать ствол револьвера вверх, и единственный выстрел был потрачен впустую, пуля прошла над головой Горацио. Софи, истошно визжа, кинулась на спину Билли, изо всех сил молотя кулачками, но внезапно почувствовала, как ее подняли в воздух и отшвырнули в сторону, будто котенка. Падая, девочка больно ушибла локоть, но это не убавило ее решимости снова кинуться в драку. Вот только драку прекратили раньше, чем она успела подняться. Отшвырнув Софи и бросив предостерегающий взгляд в сторону двинувшихся было к дерущимся Элины с Рэем, Сэм без лишних разговоров пустил в дело свой баллончик с газом. Молча оттащил от обмякшего Горацио кашляющего и трущего глаза напарника, молча вытолкал его за дверь, так же молча кинул в руки Элине бутылку с водой и захлопнул дверь. Проскрежетал ключ в замке.

- Папочка, - всхлипнула Софи, осторожно трогая ладошкой грудь Горацио.

- Горацио, - встревоженно затормошила его Элина.

- Успокойтесь обе, - проворчал, подходя к ним и волоча за собой сумки, Рэй. – Это не смертельно, голова потом поболит, и все.

- Откуда ты знаешь? – недоверчиво переспросила Элина.

- Ну, он же не торгует этими баллончиками, - складным ножом перерезая ее наручники, пояснил Рэй. – Нас он из него же усыпил.

- Понятно, - успокоилась Элина. – А долго вы проспали?

- Мам, ну откуда я знаю?! – возмутился Рэй, освобождая руки Горацио. Одной из них немедленно завладела Софи, прижавшись к Горацио и положив голову ему на грудь, а другой – Элина, напротив, положившая голову Горацио себе на колени.

- О Боже, - закатывая глаза, пробормотал Рэй, отправляясь исследовать склеп, подальше от этих девчоночьих нежностей. «И как дядя Горацио это терпит?» - удивлялся он про себя.


End file.
